The New Prophecy
by huggzkisses
Summary: One day on a walk in the park, 16 year old Harry Potter meets a women who will change his life forever. But she has a secret, and she will do anything to hide this secret. And a new prophecy will change the outlook of the war.
1. The Stranger

Chapter 1- The Stranger

Harry woke with a start from his dream. He wiped his eyes, pulled himself up and threw his legs to the side of the bed. He sat there remembering his dream. It was of that night 3 weeks ago in the Department of Mysteries when Sirius had…Harry just don't think about it. This wasn't the only dream he had been having. He had also been dreaming about that night 2 years ago in the graveyard when Cedric had died and a new one that was his greatest fear, Ron and Hermione dieing.

Harry shook his head. What great dreams a 15 (almost 16) year old dreams huh? It was all that stupid prophecy's fault, me either having to become the murdered or the murderer. What great troubles. Harry not even 16 years old and he had come across the evilest murderer and darkest wizard ever 5 times and all he had physically done to him was a stupid lighting bolt scar that told everyone that he was the boy who lived. Hump…stupid scar, I hate when everyone stares at it. I wish I could meet just one person who doesn't look at my scar. Now what Voldemort had done to me emotional that was another thing. He had taken my parents when I was 1 and that landed me in this stupid house with the Dursley's, which has been 15 years of torment. He has killed someone I considered a friend in front of my very eyes. Then last year Sirius…died. He had taken someoneI considered a father and a brother. What am I suppose to do without him?

"Harry! Dinner, get down here boy! Haven't you heard me calling you for the past 5 minutes?" Uncle Vernon interrupted his thinking, thank god.

Harry got up and went down stairs, where Harry could smell steak and salad. When Harry arrived he took a seat beside Uncle Vernon and Dudley.

"What do you do up there anyways? Your up there all day, you never leave there." Said Uncle Vernon.

Harry just started to eat (his steak the size of his fist while Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's where the size of half the plate).

"Well? I'm asking you a question boy!"

Harry sighed. "I don't do anything. Just think."

"About what, your freaky school and friends?" He said this with a smirk and a snort.

Harry could feel his temper rising, so he just tried to ignore it.

"Well boy, what are you thinking about?"

"NOTHING THAT YOU WANT OR NEED TO KNOW!" Harry screamed. He threw down his knife and fork and stormed out the kitchen and out the front door.

Harry's feet took him to the park. He sat down at the one and only swing in the place and put his head in between his hands. He hadn't meant to scream at Uncle Vernon and knew he was going to pay for it later. Oh well, he can only yell at me thanks to some members of the Order threatening him if he didn't treat me good.

Harry's mind began to wonder about Sirius and thoughts of his death. Know that Harry was back with the Dursley's he had all the time in the world to think about it. So many questions were in his head, like: What is behind the veil? Where does it go? What happened to Sirius's feet, are they sticking out of the veil or were they pulled into to whatever is behind the veil? Harry figured that Sirius feet should still be sticking out because he just fell back he didn't stumble into the veil.

A sight of a cloak by the trees brought Harry out of his troubling thoughts. Who was that and where did the person go. Harry realized he was open for an attack and he really shouldn't be here. Harry got up and started back out of the park. He looked at his watch and saw it was 10:00pm. Crap, now he was even more in trouble.

Harry had just gotten to the fence when he heard 5 pops, which could only be the sound of 5 people appariating behind him. He grabbed his wand out of his front pocket and before he could fully turn around his wand flew 10 feet to his left, neara slide. When he fully turned around he saw 5 Death Eaters in front of him in a half circle, all with their masks on.

"Well Potter, nice to see you again." The Death Eater in front of him said this and he realized it was Bellatrix. She was the one who killed Sirius. Anger swelled up in him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry asked. He was strangle confident, which was weird because he was standing in front of 5 fully trained witch and wizards without his wand.

"What do we want?" She and the other Death Eaters laughed. At the sound of her laugh Harry wanted to kill himself, well no that wasn't true, he wanted to kill her. "We want to kill you silly."

"Well I've come face to face with your boss 5 times (by the way once when I was 1) and he hasn't been able to. So, if Voldemort" they all shook at the sound of his name. "Can't kill me what makes you think you can?"

"How dare you say his name Potter! You are not worthy to say it!" Bellatrix said.

"Well I don't think you're worthy to even be living. So you know what I've learned? SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SUCK IT UP! LIFE IS UNFAIR!"

He took great pleasure in saying this, but realized it wasn't the smartest thing to say when he didn't have his wand.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE GREAT PLEASURE IN KILLING YOU POTTER! AVADA KEDVRA!"

Harry was blocked in so he didn't have anything to do but close his eyes and braise himself for the spell. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at something behind him. Harry turned around to see a person in a long black cloak with the long hood covering their face, behind him. They had a bag slung across their chest. The person had their wand out and Harry figured the person had deflected the spell with one of their own. The person came up beside him and with a flick of their wand Harry's wand flew into their outstretched hand. The person threw it to Harry.

"Well, looks like one of Potters friends want to play." Said Bellatrix.

The person didn't say anything. The person came up just below Harry's nose.

"Well you should know that Potter's friends have the habit of dieing. I would…"

"When I tell you to go behind the slide. Just keep running and don't look back."

Harry could tell it was a girl. She had a voice of an angel Harry thought. She was talking to him while Bellatrix was saying a big speech.

"But it will be 5 on 1." Harry whispered

"So? Please I can take on these idiots with my eyes closed."

"Are you sure they aren't. I mean can you even see out of that hood?"

Harry could feel her smile. "Just do as I say, okay? I don't wanna have to worry about you."

Harry thought about it and decided to trust her. "Okay. Say if you need help though."

"…so are you sure you want to do this?" Bellatrix finally finished her speech.

The woman didn't reply just raised her wand and shouted "Imbendama". The Death Eater to Harry's left, was hit and sent to the ground. Harry took off in that direction. He hopped over the Death Eater who was just lying there. Harry figured he was knocked out.

When he got to the slide he turned around to see another Death Eater down and her taking on Bellatrix and the remaining 2 Death Eaters. She yelled "Disendium" and one of the Death Eaters flew up in the air, hit the top bar of the swings and fell to the ground and was obviously out. Bellatrix gave shriek and she and the other Death Eater went on to full force. Bellatrix yelled "Avada Kedvra" and the girl had to duck behind another slide, which got blown up. She yelled "Expellmarius" at the remaining Death Eater and his wand flew out of his hand. She yelled "Stupey" and he was out. Bellatrix saw that she couldn't win and with a wave of her wand the unconscious Death Eaters disappeared and with a pop she was gone.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Please, that was just a good workout."

Harry laughed went to stand beside her.

"That was amazing!" he said

"HA! Muggles going on in the world is amazing, that was just a walk in the park."

They both laughed.

"So, Harry lets go get your stuff." They began to walk out of the park.

"Alright, where am I going?"

"Well I don't think that you want to go to Grimmald Place, so it's a tie between a hotel or the Burrow."

"The Burrow."

"I figured."

They arrived at Privet Drive and Harry just walked in the door and she followed. At this time Harry figured she was part of the Order even though he shouldn't trust a stranger like this, especially since he still couldn't see her face. But he couldn't explain it, he just knew tht he could trust her. He felt it.

"HARRY POTTER! How dare you talk to me like that, walk out of the house and arrive at 10:30!"

Uncle Vernon then came out and when he saw the girl standing in the hall he looked even redder. "Who is this?"

"Ummmm…"

"A friend of Harry's. He's leaving. Harry go up and get your stuff."

Harry looked at her questionable.

"It's okay, go."

Harry walked up stairs and started to pack his stuff. He thought about the woman downstairs and wondered who she was. She was really powerful. How had she come at just the right time? Then Harry remembered the cloak he saw and thought that it was probable hers.

Harry was back down stairs with his trunk and Hedwig's cage (which was filled with bird poop), since Hedwig was out looking for mice. He dropped it by the front door and went into the kitchen. The Dursley's were all on one side of the table while the woman (with her cloak STILL up) was sitting. She looked at Harry and got up.

"Well let's get going." She said.

"Ya, okay. Bye you guys." He said to his family. They didn't reply.

They walked out to the hall and the woman took out her wand and with a wave of it, the bird poop was gone and with another wave directed at his trunk. She picked it up and Harry picked up the trunk, which was now light. Then Harry thought of something.

"Umm…how are we getting there?"

"The Knight Bus."

"Oh." Then they were out the door and at the edge of the street. She stuck out her wand hand and with a BANG the Knight Bus stopped in front of them and Stan got out.

"Welcome"

"to the Knight Bus I will be your blah blah blah come on Harry." She had cut Stan off and he looked a bit offended. They got on and they both sat at a bed. She paid Stan and said "the Burrow."

In 15 minutes they were let off at the end of the Burrows driveway.

"Thank you for riding the Knight Bus."

"Yeah wutever lets go Harry." She grabbed his cage and Harry grabbed his trunk and they started up the driveway. When they got to the door Harry was about to knock when Mrs. Weasley opened the door and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry! Your okay! Everyone he's okay!" She pulled him into the house and Harry saw the woman pick up the trunk with her other hand and follow them in.

When Harry got into the kitchen he saw Ron, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley sitting at the table. Harry shook Ron and Mr. Weasley's hands and Ginny gave him a big hug like her mothers.

"Harry we're so glad you're okay. We heard about the attack." Said Ginny.

"I'm okay." Harry turned to the woman (still with her cloak hood covering her face). She was standing in the corner of the room.

Mrs. Weasley finally saw her. She rolled her eyes and said "come Jennifer take that cloak off."

The woman nodded and let the hood fall back. She took off the cloak and what Harry saw literally took his breath away. Her angelic voice didn't do her justice. She had long dark brown hair that fell below her shoulders. She had light blue eyes that reminded Harry of someone but he didn't know who. Her skin was tanned and perfect. She smiled at Harry and he lost his breath again. Her teeth were perfect and white and her smile made her look 10 times more beautiful, if that was even possible. She didn't look anymore than 16. Harry could see that Ron had what was probable the same expression of disbelieve that was on his face right now.

She walked up to him and stuck out her hand. Harry took it and shut his mouth. "Hi, I'm Jennifer McCallahan.".

"Harry, Harry Potter."

She smiled and winked "I know who you are of course."

They stood looking at each other for what felt like at least half an hour, but was only probable a minute. Finally Mrs. Weasley gave a fake cough that sounded like there old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from last year's fake cough. "Jennifer you got an owl." Said Mrs. Weasley. Jennifer looked at her and took the letter that was outstretched to her. She read it and looked at Harry.

"It was from Dumbledore. He wants to know if you want to go to the Order meeting tomorrow."

Harry thought about it, then remembered it would probable be at Grimmald Place. He decided he could handle it. "Yeah I want to go."

She nodded and took a quill out of her bag and scribbled something on the back of parchment. She looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Would you mind if I borrowed your owl Mrs. Weasley?"

"You can borrow my owl." Said Ron.

She smile at him and said "thanks."

Ron ran upstairs and came back a few minutes later with Pig. She tied the letter to his leg and took him to the window.

"So where are you staying dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Well…I think I might go back to headquarters to sleep."

"Nonsense, you will stay here. You can sleep in Ginny's room."

She nodded "Thank you."

"Now everyone up to bed."

Ron and Harry grabbed Harry's stuff to take upstairs. At the girls room Harry turned to Jennifer. "Listen, I want to thank you."

"Harry it was nothing." She smiled at him. He smiled at her and he and Ron continued up to Ron's room. When they walked into the room Harry saw Hedwig. He put her cage down and went to pet her.

"DAMN! Did you see her. I didn't know they make 'em like that!" Then he started to laugh. "You two were staring at each other like you want to jump each other and start to kiss."

"No we didn't."Ron just laughed. "Shut up, Ron! Let's go to bed."

They got on their pj's and got into bed.

"Good to have you here mate. Glad your okay." Said Ron.

"Thanks man."

Then Harry fell asleep thinking of a woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and an angelic voice and for the first time in weeks fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2- The Meeting

When Harry woke up it was still dark out. He looked at his watch and saw it was 5:00am. He tried to get back to sleep, but he couldn't, so he decided to go downstairs. He figured since it was still early that everyone would be asleep, but Jennifer was in blue pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt that said "The Weird Sisters" on it. She was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping what smelled like tea. She hadn't even noticed Harry walked in, which he thought was pretty weird since she seemed to be 100 percentaware of her surroundings at the park.

"Good morning Jennifer!" When he said it she spilled her tea on the table. She looked up surprised.

"Didn't those muggles ever teach you it isn't nice to sneak up on people?" she asked.

"Apparently not" he said and smiled at her. She smiled, but it looked as if she didn't mean to.

"Do you want some tea?" she asked and pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess.

"Yeah sure." He answered and sat down at the table. She just looked at him.

"Okay well it's on the counter, help yourself." She sat back down beside him and continued to read the paper. Harry laughed and got up to get some tea. "And call me Jen."

"Okay, Jen. So, what are you doing up so early anyways?" he asked.

"Couldn't get back to sleep. You?"

"Same." Harry sat down beside her and saw the paper. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh yeah." She threw him the paper. "See for yourself."

When Harry looked at the paper he saw a picture of Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Above his picture was the headline "New Minister of Magic- Welcome Mrs. Bones."

"Apparently he was fired because he ignored the fact that Voldemort was back." Harry looked up surprised that she had said Voldemorts actual name. She smiled at him. "What surprised that I said his name?"

Harry shook his head. "Well a little, but I shouldn't be surprised since I saw you duel."

She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

Harry couldn't help but ask the next question, "How old are you anyways?"

"16."

"How come you don't go to Hogwarts and how come you can use magic?You're still underage."

"I was home schooled. I was supposed to go to Hogwarts but when I was 10 my father died and my mom moved me and my brother Tom to Italy. I'm done my training and am a fully trained witch as of this June."

"Who taught you?"

"Well mostly my mother and Tom, but I was also taught by my grandfather in the summer, Remus taught me for 2 years and...ummm...Sirius taught me for 2 and a half years."

"…Sirius taught you?"

"Ya, after he broke out of Azkaban he stayed with us in Italy. When he came back here he was coming back and forth teaching me." She looked down at the table. "He was a great friend and teacher."

Harry felt horrible. That's exactly how he felt about Sirius and he had taken Sirius away from her. "I'm really sorry that he came to help me. I wish he hadn't. It's my fault. He came to help me and it got him killed."

She reached out and took his hand. "Oh Harry it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help Sirius. Don't blame yourself. He spook so highly of you. He was really proud of you. He knew you would be a great and powerful wizard. It's the same as how you couldn't help but go to help him when you thought that Voldemort had him, so how can you expect that he wouldn't go help you. He thought of you as a son. He thought he owed your parents to keep you safe because your parents put their trust in him if they died. Oh Harry, put the blame were it belongs. It wasn't your fault!"

Harry felt a little better, but still felt bad for taking Sirius away from so many people. He looked at her and he could see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Harry if you ever need to talk about any of this I'm here for you. I'm going through the same thing and I've had a lot of people die in my life. So if you ever need to talk and you feel as if you can't talk to anyone else,you can talk to me. I'm here for you any time you need me."

"Thanks. The same goes for you. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. It's nice to know that someone else felt the same for Sirius and knowing that I'm not the only going through it."

She smiled at him. They just sat there looking at each other for a few seconds and they both leaned into each other. Harry knew that they were about to kiss. Harry's lips were only a few centimeters from hers when Mrs. Weasley walked in. They flew apart from each other. Harry sighed and was a little mad at Mrs. Weasley for interrupting.

"Harry, Jen, will you go and wake up the other 2?"

"Yeah, okay."

They both got up and went upstairs. At Ginny's door they both stopped. "I'll see ya in a few Harry." She smiled and walked into her room. Darn, why couldn't Mrs. Weasley just wait 2 minutes more?

At 4:00pm Harry, Mr. Weasley and Jen all got on their cloaks to go to the meeting. They said goodbye to the others in turn when they were leaving since they were going by Floo Powder. When Harry arrived in the kitchen of Grimmald place and felt a mix of emotions,two of them being sadness and anger. Jen came up to him and waved her wand to clean Harry up. "Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where is the meeting going to be?"

"Upstairs in a big room with a big table. Mr. Weasley already went up, so let's go."

They walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with the twins, Fred and George.

"Hey Harry! Hey Jen! How are you?" asked George

"Pretty good" they both said.

"How's the shop doing?" Harry asked.

"Great! Really booming." Said Fred. He turned to Jen and smiled "you won't guess whose here."

Jen snorted. "Let me guess, good old puppet."

Fred and George grinned, but Harry was confused about who puppet was. Jen walked ahead with Fred and started up the stairs. Harry turned to George. "Who's puppet?"

George smirked. "Jen's nickname for Snape."

"Why puppet?"

"Because she thinks that he's a puppet for You Know Who."

Harry laughed. "Well that's what's on everyones mind, but Dumbledore's."

"Yeah. You should see these 2 go at it. It is hilarious." They arrived at the room where the meeting was to take place. George turned back to Harry and smiled. "Let the show begin. This is going to be funny."

When Harry walked into the room he saw that all that was in it was a big square table and a number of chairs. Most of the chairs were occupied. Harry recognized a number of people including Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and at the head of the table Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled at him and got up and shook his hand. "Harry, it's good to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright professor."

"Excellent." Then he turned to Jen and they hugged. "Jennifer. Every time I see you, you look more beautiful and more like your mother."

"Awww, thanks grandpa."

Harry felt his mouth drop. "This is your grandfather? Dumbledore?"

They both smiled and nodded. Harry know knew whose eyes he had recognized. They were the same as Dumbledore's. Then the person got up from a chair next to Dumbledore's left. He came and gave Jen a big hug.

"How are you Jenny? Are you ok? Did everything go okay?"

"Yes Tom, I'm okay." She turned to Harry. "Tom this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my brother Tom."

Harry and Tom shook hands and he saw Tom look at his forehead. Tom looked nothing like Jen. Harry wouldn't of known they were related if Jen hadn't of said that this was her brother.Tom was about 6 feettall. He had blond hair that was cut short. He had brown eyes and looked like a very nice person.

"Will everyone please take their seats so we can get started?" Dumbledore asked. Jen took the seat to Dumbledore's right and Harry sat down beside her.

"Now lets get started. Jen, we heard that when you went to get Harry that he was attacked."

Jen nodded. "There were 5 Death Eaters. The only one I recognized was Bellatrix. They all got away. I would've gone after them, but I needed to get Harry to safety."

Dumbledore nodded "Good." He looked out the table. "We have a problem, but nothing that we never expected. The Death Eaters that got sent to Azkaban in June have broken out. The news will come out tomorrow. The Dementers have also joined Voldemort. Kingsley I need constant surveillance on all of their families." Kingsley nodded and said "No problem. I get some people in my department to help out."

"Good. Tyler I need you to assemble a group of 25 men to guard Azkaban." A man in the middle of the table with brown hair nodded. "Excellent. Jennifer how is the research going?"

"It isn't. All I know is what's behind it and were it goes. The inscriptions have said that the only one who can walk behind the curtain is the heir of the person who made it. I'm having trouble figuring who that is, but I'll figure it out eventually."

"Okay. Keep trying and keep me updated on everything. I'll also look. See if I can come up with anything." Jen nodded and Dumbledore looked at Tom. "How is the search for your mother going?"

Tom looked down at the table. "We can't find her. We know that she was trying to find Voldemorts hide out. After that we lost her. The last time I talked to her she had a hunch on where the hide out was. I think she may have found something."

Harry was shocked that Jen's mom was missing. Jen was staring at Tom, then she turned to Snape who was on the other side of the table a few chairs over.

"What about you puppet, what do you have for us? Any info on my mom?"

Snape's lips thinned "I haven't been able to find anything on her. I'm not in that department of things, but I did hear that someone was found snooping. My guess is that that person is dead or being tortured. I don't know where."

"Well find out."

"I can't. Like I said it isn't in my department."

Jen gave a fake smile. "What good is it to have a snitch on the inside if he doesn't snitch? You know what I think Snivellus, I think that you know where she is but just won't tell us."

Harry saw Snapes face go red. Harry could also see the twins smirking and looking like children on Christmas.

"If I had information I would say so."

"Well why don't you stop playing with your chemistry set and find us some useful information. Go to your little friends and pry it out of them. We want to find her."

"It isn't like that. I can't just go around asking, that would be just stupid and a good way to end up dead."

"Would that really be such a bad idea?"

"Jennifer! Stop it." Said Dumbledore.

She turned to him. "I think that he isn't trying to find her. He hasn't given us any useful information in over 3 weeks."

"I am trying to find her! I have to be careful. I can't just walk up to the Dark Lord and ask where she is!" Harry could tell Snape was angry, but Harry could also tell so was Jennifer.

"Try harder!"

"Listen I'll tell Dumbledore when I find out. She isn't even your real mother so why do you care?"

"Listen puppet I know you wouldn't know anything about love because who could ever love a greasy git like you but she is my mother. She has raised me since before I was 1 so she is my mother even though she never gave birth to me."

"Stop calling me puppet!"

Jen smirked. "But it's the perfect nickname for you because it's true. You are his puppet."

"I'm warning you."

"Warn away, puppet."

Snape jumped out of his seat and pulled out his wand. Jennifer beat him and with a flick of her wand, Snape's wand soared into her hand and with a wave Snape was lying on his back.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore. "Jennifer you will stop pestering him and will give him his wand back." Jen threw his wand back to Snape now just standing up. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "And you will learn to control your temper and you won't attack another member of the Order. We are on the same side. Save it for Voldemort."

Snape went to get his chair. He picked it up and set it down by the table and went to sit on it. Harry saw Jen wave her hand and Snape slipped right off the chair and landed on the floor. Harry and many others were laughing now. The twins where banging their hands on the table and were laughing the hardest.

"Gee Snape you should wash some of that grease off. I mean you slipped right off your chair."

"JENNIFER! What did I tell you?" yelled Dumbledore. "Apologize."

"Why? It's not my fault he's so greasy." Dumbledore looked at her and Jen turned to Snape "Sorry."

Snape got up and sat on his chair and he looked as if he was going to kill Jen. Jen just smiled.

When everyone stopped laughing Dumbledore continued. "Now, that everythings calm again." He gave Jen and Snape a dirty look, Jen just gave him a smile and shrug "Harry, you need to begin Occumency again." Harry looked at Snape and felt everything drain out of him. He really didn't want to have to learn from Snape. "No Harry, you don't need to learn from Snape. Jennifer will teach you because I'm just to busy right now."

Jen looked at Harry a smiled. He gave her a smile back. Then she looked at Dumbledore. "Should I teach him everything?"

"Yes. Harry do you have a problem with Jennifer teaching you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it will be fine."

"Good."

"Ummm, grandfather how am I suppose to teach him when he goes back to school?" asked Jen.

"Aww yes. Jennifer you will be attending Hogwarts this year."

Jennifer looked shooked. "As a teacher?"

"No. As a student. You will be an exchange student from The Italian Magic Institute. You will be in your 6th year. The same as Harry."

Snape looked appalled by the idea. Jen still looked shocked and Harry felt happy.

"Now, is there any other business?" No one said anything. "okay. Thank you to everyone. Our next meeting will be on August 12."

Everyone got up and exited the door. Harry, Jen, Tom, the twins and Mr. Weasley went downstairs into the kitchen.

"Yo, Jen that was awesome!" said George.

"Yeah. That crack about the grease, perfect!" said Fred. They said bye to everyone then appariated.

"Well I better get back out there and look for mom." Said Tom.

"If you find anything, owl me, okay?" said Jen.

"Yeah. Be safe." They hugged then Tom appariated.

"Well I'll see you later Harry. I'll stop by tomorrow night for your occumency leasons okay?"

"yeah ok, I'll see you then."

"Jen are you going to stay here?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah. I'll make dinner then do research."

"Why don't you come back to our place for dinner and the night. You shouldn't be here by yourself."

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley?"

"Positive. Molly would yell at me if you didn't end up coming back. So?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that would be great thanks."

They all went to the fireplace and in a minute they were all back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were all sitting around the table.

"Supper is almost ready, you three, so sit down." They all took seats around the table. "So how did it go?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry started to laugh "Jen got into a fight with Snape. He tried to attack her and she put him flat on his back. It was hilarious." Ron looked at Harry.

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded and Ron burst out laughing. "Oh man I wish I was there."

"Yeah, she sure taught _puppet_ a leason."

"Puppet?"

"That's what I call him." Said Jen. Ron laughed at that.

"Oh Jen, why do you let him get to you like that? You should just ignore him." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"No, the best part was when he went to sit down and he slipped right off the chair and she said "you should wash that grease off." Ron started to bang his fist on the table like Harry saw the twins do earlier. Mrs. Weasley set the food on the table and everyone began to eat.Then Harry remembered about her mom.

"Hey I'm really sorry about your mom." He said.

Jen looked at him then down at her food. "Yeah, we'll find her."

"How long has she been missing?"

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley hissed at him to make him stop.

"No it's ok Mrs. Weasley. She's been missing about a week."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"But Snape said she wasn't your real mother."

"No. My mom was killed by Voldemort a few weeks before your parents were killed. Then I went to live with my mom and Tom now."

"I'm sorry." Now Harry knew why her and Tom didn't look alike, they weren't real siblings. Then Harry had another thought. "What about your father?"

She looked at him. "Oh I never knew my father. I don't even no his name."

"Sorry." Harry felt bad for making her talk about this now.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago and I had a good childhood with my mom, Tom and for a while my mom's husband. Yeah know before he died."

"Yeah."

They ate the rest of the meal talking about the meeting. They told the others that Jen would be teaching me Occumency and the "other stuff" she was talking about which turned out to be Legimence and wand less magic. After dinner Ron, Harry, Ginny and Jen went upstairs to Ron's room. They stayed up there till it was time for bed. Harry learned that Hermionie was coming tomorrow, for his birthday.

Harry fell asleep thinking about Jen. He felt bad for her. She has had a lot of people die in her life and now her mom was missing. He really hoped that she was found.

Again Harry fell asleep think about Jennifer.


	3. The Will and a Funeral

Chapter 3- The Will and a Funeral

Harry woke up at 8:00am from a bright green light. He knew that he had just dreamed of the night his parents had died. He hated waking up from death dreams. Well at least he hadn't dreamed about Sirius. What a happy birthday, waking up to the day his parents had died.

Harry got up and put on jeans and a t-shirt. He glanced at Ron's bed and found it empty. He figured that he must already be downstairs, so Harry walked downstairs. When he got there he saw a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday Harry' on it. On the table were a bunch of gifts and around the table was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, Lupin and Hermione. Hermione got up and gave him a big hug. "Harry it's so good to see you! I heard about the attack and I'm so glad your okay."

"Hey Hermione it's good to see you."

"Happy Birthday, mate!" said Ron.

"Thanks."

Harry sat down and started to open his gifts. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a knitted sweater that was green and some fudge, Ron had given him a big box of all his favorite sweets, Bill and Ginny had given him a new wallet, the twins had given him a big box filled with tricks from their store including fireworks and extendable ears, Lupin had given him books on Curses and How to Block Them, and Hermione had given him some book's on quidditch. Harry looked down and saw 3 more gifts. One was from Hagrid (a book on Magical Creatures and some cauldron cakes), another one was from Tonks (a book on How to Become an Auror). He looked at the last one and couldn't think who it was from. There was a card on it and he read it:

"_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! I thought that this would be a great gift for you since your starting Occumency and Wand less magic. I will be by tonight to start practice. Dumbledore will also be by again, Happy Birthday._

_From, Jennifer"_

Harry grabbed her gift (which was 2 wrapped in one) and started to unwrap it. He finally got it unwrapped and saw it was a Pensieve. It was silver with carvings on the side. Underneath were 2 books, One on How to Use Your Pensieve and another was How to Do Wand Less Magic.

"Wow Harry! Who gave you that?" asked Hermione.

"Jennifer."

"This will be great for your lessons."

"Yeah," Harry felt great that she had thought about him enough to get a birthday gift. "I wonder when she got this."

"She went out last night after you guys went to bed. We didn't want her to, but she insisted." Said Mrs. Weasley with a frown.

"Harry do you want to go and play quidditch?" asked Ron

"Yeah."

Just then an owl flew in. They landed in front of Mrs. Weasley and she took the letter off his leg. "Oh these are your Hogwarts letters." And she handed them their letters.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are glad to inform you that you have been reinstated as Seeker and have been made quidditch Captain. The team now needs 3 chasers. Below is a list of your OWLS results:_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: -Practical: O, Written: O _

_Potions: - Practical: E, Written: O_

_Transfiguration: - Practical: O, Written: O_

_Herbiology: - Practical: O, Written: E_

_Charms: - Practical: O, Written: O_

_Divination: - Practical: D, Written: D_

_Care of Magical Creatures: - Practical: O, Written: O_

_History of Magic: - Written: D_

_**Overall OWLS**: **12 **_

_On the following page is a list of your next year's books. You have also chosen to become an Auror and you will need to keep Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and you have the choice to pick one other course._

_Yours Truly,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Harry just stared at his letter stunned. He was reinstated on the team and was Captain! Ron looked over his shoulder and read his list then laughed, "I knew you would be made captain!"

"But I was banned for life!"

"Only while Professor Umbridge was teaching there. How did you do on your OWLS?" He looked over his shoulder and laughed "I got a D in History of Magic again. I didn't get on O in potions though only an E and I got an E in Transfiguration."

"How about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

He smirked "O."

Harry turned to Hermione "How did you do?"

"I got an O in everything." She said stunned.

"Congratulations!" said Harry.

"Yeah Congratulations Hermione." Said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley turned from making breakfast and took Harry's book list. "We can go get this tomorrow."

After breakfast Harry and Ron went upstairs and grabbed his broomstick. They met outside and played. Harry and George were on one team while Ginny, Ron and Fred on another and Hermione was just watching. Harry and George were down by 20 points when Harry saw Jen standing on the ground watching them. He signaled to the others to pause and went down to her.

"Thank you so much for the gifts, they were great."

She smiled "No problem. I thought you could use them for Occumency."

Harry smiled at her "So, did you want to play? We need one more."

"Sure." She reached into her bag and pulled a Firebolt out. Harry looked at the bag questionable. She laughed "I have a spell on it that makes it bigger so I can fit more stuff in it." She then got onto her broom and flew into the air.

Jen was playing chaser and she was incredible. She scored 11 times on Ron. After they finished playing they all went into the kitchen and saw Dumbledore sitting at the table. Lupin was still there and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also sitting there. Dumbledore stood up when they came in. "Would everyone but Harry and Jennifer please go upstairs." He asked. Ron, the twins, Ginny and Hermione left the room and went upstairs. "Harry, Jennifer will you please take a seat." They sat down. "Now, that we're all here. This has to do with Sirius's will. You were all asked here because you all are in this will. Firstly there is the sum of money in his vault, which includes all the Blacks fortune. Now in his will he leaves a quarter of the sum to the Weasley family and wishes to thank you for helping fix up The Grimmald Place. The next quarter is to Mr. Remus Lupin. He has only one wish of how you will spend some of it and I quote "Please, please buy some decent ropes." Lupin laughed then looked very sad. "The next quarter is to Mr. Harry Potter. He wishes you would spend it on your hearts desirer. He would also like to say how proud he is of you and would like you to know you were like a son to him. The last bit of money goes to Miss Jennifer McCallaghan. He has also left you this letter." He handed her the letter and she just stared at it for a minute before she slowly opened it and began to read it. "Now the property of Grimmald Place he leaves to a Mr. Harry Potter and a Miss Jennifer McCallaghan. The last order of the will is the guardianship of Harry Potter. He gives this reasonability and privilege to Mr. Remus Lupin. He wishes that you Harry will trust Remus like you trusted him." Dumbledore finally finished it.

Harry looked at Jennifer and saw she was looking at the letter with a look of horror and anger on her face. She turned to Dumbledore.

"You knew?" He nodded. "HOW COULD YOU NEVER HAVE OF TOLD ME?"

"Jennifer I'm sorry but I didn't tell you because he went to Azkaban and it was his wish not to tell you. He also told me not to tell you because he didn't want you to hate him."

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

She turned to him and he could see tears in her eyes "He's my father."

Harry just looked at her and couldn't believe it. Sirius, her father? She got up and ran outside. Harry got up and followed her. He found her at the fence crying. He came up behind her and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Shhhh, it's okay."

"All those times we were together and he never told me! I've known my father and know he's dead and I didn't even know he was my father at the time!"

"Hey it's okay."

They stood there for 5 minutes and he just held her and let her cry. After she stopped they still just held each other. Then she looked up into his eyes. He whipped the tears off her face and before he could stop himself, he bent down and kissed her. They stood kissing for a while then he finally lifted his head. He was breathless for a few seconds then he smiled at her, quickly kissed her, then grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the house. When they got there he saw Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen making dinner. He also saw Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sitting at the table. When they walked in they were still holding hands and Ron smirked at him. Mrs. Weasley turned to them "Jennifer, Tom came looking for you. They found your mother. That's where Dumbledore, Lupin and Arthur went."

"Where are they?"

"Here's the address."

She took it then turned to leave. Harry pulled her back. "Be careful okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay." Then she stood on her toes and kissed him. She smiled then left. When he turned around he saw everyone smiling at him. "What?" Then he sat down for dinner with a big grin on his face.

Later that night Mr. Weasley walked in. He sat down and put his head between his hands. Harry turned to him. "How was Jen's mom? Where is Jen?"

Mr. Weasley sighed. "We found her in a cave. A muggle had found her and called the police. When we got there she was still alive, but we could tell that she had been tortured. She was crazy and talking gibberish one minute then the next, she was talking normal. She died a few minutes before the healers got there. After she died Jen just got up and left. Didn't even say anything to anyone. We're holding the funeral the day after tomorrow."

"Where did she go?"

"We don't know. Remus went out after her. He came back a few hours later and said he couldn't find her."

"Oh god she has to be devastated."

Harry walked upstairs and got into his pj's and crawled into bed. Harry was really worried about her. She had lost so much already. He wished he knew where to find her so he could just talk to her. He just hopped she wouldn't do anything stupid. He fell asleep on these disturbing thoughts.

"Bellatrix, did you find anything out about that woman?"

"No, just that she was in the Order. Before we could find anything out she was too crazy to tell us anything so we disposed of her."

"You never found out anything? All of that for nothing?"

"I'm sorry master I got excited and got to hard on the Crucius curse. I'm sorry master."

"I'm sorry to Bellatrix. Crucio."

He woke up in the middle of the night with is scar hurting and to the sound of screaming. So Bellatrix had tortured Jen's mom. He felt even angrier. The next time he came across her, he was going to kill her, not only for taking Sirius from him, but for taking Sirius and Jen's mom from Jen. He fell back asleep yet again with troubling thoughts.

The next day passed in a blur. No one knew or had heard from Jen. He was getting very worried about her.

The next day he woke up and got dressed in black dress pants, a white shirt and a tie. He was not only going to pay his respects but was also hoping to see Jen. Ron stood beside him putting on gray (which were once black) dress pants and a white shirt and a tie. They both went downstairs and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dressed up. Mrs. Weasley went to the stairs "Girls come on were going to be late." Harry heard them come downstairs and they were both dressed up in skirts and blouses. They all went to the table and grabbed the newspaper which was also a portkey. Then he felt a jerk and a few seconds later landed in a graveyard.

He saw Dumbledore, Tom and many other Order members, but no Jen. They all gathered around the grave where a casket was sitting. The priest went in front of them all and began. "We are gathered here today to remember the life of Mrs. Maggie Smith. She was mother to 2 and a friend to many…" Harry couldn't believe that Jennifer was missing her mother's funeral. Harry looked around and saw Jen walking toward the funeral. She had her hair down and she was wearing a black halter dress. Harry went out to meet her and gave her a big hug.

"How are you?"

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. She then looked down and shook her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the group where the priest was still talking. When he got her to the front of the group beside Tom, he put his arm around her waist. She was a little tense at first then relaxed and put her arm around his waist. Half way through she started to cry and he pulled her even closer. She turned and hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

After the priest was done she hugged a lot of people and then she went back into his arms. Harry could see a lot of people walk out of the graveyard and stand at the gate talking. Harry and Jen stood there for a long time, just holding each other. Then she pulled away from him and whipped her eyes. "I want to show you something." Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him farther into the graveyard. Then she stopped in front of someone's tomb and pointed. Harry saw a name on it.

"_Sara Michelle McCallaghan_

1969-1989"

"Harry meet my real Mom, Mom met my boyfriend Harry." Then she looked at him. "You are my boyfriend right?"

Harry grabbed her hand. "Defiantly."

Then they turned around and Harry got sight of the tomb in front of him.

"_Lily Anne Potter_

_1969-1989_

_&_

"_James Fredrick Potter_

_1969-1989"_

"Look." He said and knelt down in front of the tomb. "It's my parents." Then he reached out, touched it and smiled. She knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Look they were the same age as my mom. I bet they went to Hogwarts at the same time."

"Yeah, I mean if your father was Sirius I bet that's were they met, which means that our parents would've known each other."

They stood up and stood so they could see their parent's tombs just holding each other's hand. Then he heard someone coming up behind them. He turned and saw Remus walking up.

"Aww, I see you have found your parents." He looked down at Harry's parents' tomb and smiled. Then he looked at Jen's Moms'. After a little while he turned to them. "Did you know that your Mothers were the best of friends? They were the opposite of James and Sirius, except maybe not big trouble makers like they were. Sara was even Lily's maid of honor at their wedding."

Jen and Harry looked shocked. "I never knew that they knew each other." Said Jen.

"Oh yes. Jen your parents loved each other very much."He sighed "Sirius was devastated when she was killed." He looked at Jen. "Maggie gave him regular pictures of you while he was in Azkaban. He was so thankful for those pictures. He still had them when he died."

Jen looked at the ground. Harry pulled her into a hug. At this Remus smiled. "Look at you two! Your parents would have been so happy. I know I am. I look at you both and I see both of your parents."

They both smiled and started to walk out of the graveyard. When they got there Jen went to Tom and gave him a big hug.

"Tom, please be careful. I don't want you to do anything stupid. I don't know if I could handle if anything was to happen to you too."

"I won't do anything stupid, but I want you to promise to stay at the Weasley's and do nothing except wait to go to Hogwarts. Promise me."

She looked as if she didn't want to and hesitated, then nodded. With one last hug Tom appariated. Jen, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's touched the paper and they arrived back at the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Jen. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I left my bag here when I left 2 days ago."

"Okay. Tomorrow we will be going to Diagon Ally to get your books."

Jen nodded. "I think I'm just going to go out side for a bit," then walked outside. Harry followed her out. As if knowing he would follow her she turned around and took his hand. They went and sat under a tree. Harry wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close while the other hand grabbed her hand. They sat like this for the rest of the afternoon not saying a word.

"Harry! Jen! Dinner!" yelled Ron.

Harry helped her get up then looked down at her and wondered how he had gotten so lucky as to have found a girlfriend like this.


	4. On to Hogwarts

Chapter 4- On to Hogwarts 

A week after the funeral Mrs. Weasley announced that they were going to go to Diagon Ally to get their books for the next year tomorrow. Harry went to find Jen to tell her.

She had been sad all week. The first couple of days she had wanted Harry's comfort, but now she just wanted to be left alone and barely talked to him. She was leaving the Burrow whenever she liked and no one knew where she went. Harry also was beginning to see bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. He didn't know how to comfort her. He couldn't talk about Sirius to Ron and Hermione because they wouldn't understand and he just wasn't comfortable talking to them about the guilt he felt. Jen understood, he knew she did and he not only wished she would confine in him, but he wanted to confine in her. He understood that she no longer had any parents and he felt horrible about it, but he was really worried about her.

Harry walked all around the house trying to find her, but she was nowhere to be found inside, so he decided to try to find her outside. Harry wondered around for 5 minutes until he found her on a hill just staring off into space. He sat down beside her.

"Did you want to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow?" he asked.

The only answer he got was a shrug. He wished she would just talk to him. He wanted to get to know her.

"Jen do you remember when I told you if you needed to talk about anything I would be here?"

She nodded.

"Well it still goes. I'll be here if you need to talk."

"Harry…it's just…" she said

"Yeah?"

"I have no family left. I mean Tom, but I never see him. I used to talk to my mom about everything. She understood whatever I was trying to say…and…I just really miss her." She sniffed and Harry could tell she was crying. "She was the only person who really knew me and what I was feeling. I have no one like that anymore. And now this Sirius being my dad I…I…just don't know what to do with it all. And if my parents were married how come my last name and my mothers wasn't Black? I'm just really confused because everything I knew and everything I loved as come crashing down. I have no parents, heck I didn't even know my really mother and I just found out who my father was. I have no home and I'm all of a sudden going to be going to school." She sighed and leaned against Harry. Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you it's just I wanted to be alone and try to think about these thoughts." She said.

"Hey it's alright." He paused. "Um Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been sleeping?"

She gave a forced laugh "Has it been that obvious?"

"Well you're starting to get bags."

"It's just I was holding my mother when she died…and…and…she was in such pain Harry! She was crying one minute saying she didn't want to leave me, but she knew she had to and told me to be good and listen to Tom and Dumbledore, then the next she was screaming for us to stop the pain. I've been reliving those moments in my sleep and it's horrible. Afterwards I just can't sleep."

"I know the feeling I've had those for 2 years. The resent one being Sirius."

"God that must be horrible."

"So must yours."

She nodded. "Do they ever stop?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

Harry wanting to change the subject asked "So did you want to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay maybe it'll be fun."

"Yeah it will be." He looked down at her and smiled. She gave him a weak smile back. "In the mean time why don't you go up and catch some sleep?"

She nodded and they got up. Harry took her right up to her room and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

Harry walked downstairs the next day and saw all the Weasley's and Hermione sitting at the table eating breakfast. Harry sat down next to Ron and Mrs. Weasley immediately slid lots of bacon, 3 eggs and 4 pieces of toast onto his plate. Harry thanked her and dug in. He was just about done when Jen walked in. She sat down next to him, gave him a quick kiss, and slid her hand in his. He smiled down at her and he could see everyone smirking at them. Mrs. Weasley came forward with a big smile on her face and slid bacon, 3 eggs and 4 pieces of toast on her plate. Jen looked at all the food on her plate with a look of shock on her face with all the food. She thanked her even though she was shocked. Mrs. Weasley sat down and everyone was still staring at them with a smile on their face.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, "So…are the two of you dating?" she asked.

They both nodded. She smiled and came around the table and hugged them both. "Oh you two are the cutest."

Once every was done Mrs. Weasley cleared the table and they all went to the fireplace to go to Diagon Ally. When they got there they all went to Gringotts. Harry and Jen went in one cart while Mrs. Weasley went to get money. When Harry got to his he saw that it had a lot more then usual in it. He guessed that it was from the money he had inherited from Sirius, he just hadn't thought it would be so much. His vault had pretty much doubled. He grabbed more then he usually would and then they went to Jen's. Her vault more in it then his. He suspected it was from her parents since they had all died. She grabbed more then him since she needed books, robes, and the full 9 yards. They all split up. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Jen went everywhere they all needed. Harry decided to treat them all to ice cream. They took a seat and started to talk. Harry and Ron were in a conversation about the up coming quidditch season and Jen and Hermione were in a conversation about the teachers and what to expect from school.

"Well if it isn't Weasley king, Potty and the Mud-Blood." Came a sneer. They turned and saw that it was coming from their arch nemesis Draco Malfoy.

"Shove off Malfoy!"

"Awww not in a playful mood weasel bee? So Potter still banned?"

"Actually I've been reinstated and made Captain."

He looked shocked. "Well it doesn't matter because this year Slytherin is going to win because I've been made Captain. So…you…can…" whatever he was going to say trailed off because he caught sight of Jennifer. "Well who do we have here." He smiled and walked around the table and stuck out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Jen took his hand and said "Jennifer McCallaghan." Instead of shacking her hand Malfoy kissed her hand. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How about you piss off Malfoy!"

He laughed "You got this hotty Potter? Yeah right!"

Harry stood up and took a step toward him. "You really don't want to get started with me right now Malfoy?"

"Awww still upset about that pathetic excuse of a godfather of yours?"

Harry was just about to hit him when Jen stood up. "Harry please don't." She turned to Malfoy "Would you mind leaving?"

"Why, afraid Potter is going to get his butt kicked?"

"No I'm afraid my boyfriend is gunna kick YOUR butt for not only insulting his godfather, but for also insulting my father."

He looked shocked and was about to say something when his mother called him. He gave them a dirty look then turned and went to his mother.

"He's such a stupid git!" said Harry sitting back down.

"Awww Harry you shouldn't have gotten mad. He's just like his father. He was just trying to get you angry don't think too much into it." She sat back down and kissed him.

The rest of the summer went by in a fun blur. They played cards, quidditch, chess, and Hermione finished reading all their new books. They all got to platform 93/4. Hermione and Ron went to the prefect carriage and Harry and Jen went to find a seat. They found an empty one in the back and sat down. They had just got settled when the door opened and Neville and Luna came in.

"Hey Harry! Who's this?" asked Luna. Neville looked too scared to talk.

"I'm Jennifer McCallaghan. I'm on exchange from the Italian Institute of Magic."

"Oh. That's cool." Luna saw them holding hands. "Are you 2 dating?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"How did you meet?" she asked.

"Well she's in the…" Harry lowered his voice. "The Order."

"Oh…that's awesome."

Jen looked at Neville. "So what's your name?"

Neville looked at the ground "Umm…my names…Ne… Ne…Neville Longbottom."

She stuck out her hand "It's nice to meet you. Harry told me about you 2. You were with him in June right?"

Neville was blushing like Ron. "…Ye…Yeah."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping him."

Ron blushing compared to Neville was nothing. His whole face was red.

Neville started to talk more throughout the train ride. He showed Harry his new wand. At noon the witch with the food trolley came around n they all bought sweets. At one Ron and Hermione came back. Everything was fun and it was defiantly the best trip ever…well until about three. They had a visit from Draco and his little friends Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Potter, Weasley, Granger." He looked over at Jen and looked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ummm…going to school."

"What year?"

"6th."

"How?"

"Exchange."

"Oh from where?"

"The Italian Institute for Magic."

He smirked "Well what are you doing with Potter when you could be with a real man."

"Oh well I'm pretty sure he was but if you don't think so maybe you should tell me where I can find one."

"He's on this trolley."

"Really…I think I know who you're talking about because I can only think of one man in here. I think I'm going to do something."

She took her hand away from Harry's then got up. Harry was in sort of a shock. She wasn't going to actually kiss Malfoy was she? She walked up to Malfoy then bent down and gave Neville a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and squished in between him and Luna and grabbed his hand then smiled up at Malfoy. Everyone sat there stunned. Harry hadn't been expecting that and apparently no one else had. Malfoy just turned around and left. Jen started to laugh then got up and went back to her seat and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry it's just that you looked like you were going to do something stupid so I thought that would make him mad."

Harry just stared at her then he started to laugh. "Oh my god he didn't know what to say." Then he kissed her. They were all laughing except Neville he was just staring ahead in shock.

Harry leaned over and hit his shoulder "Ya alright?"

Neville just looked over at him speechless. Finally he said "Harry you're a lucky guy."

Jen for the first time was blushing. Harry just looked at her "I know."

The rest of the train ride went peaceful and was fun. They got into their robes when it started to get dark. When the train stopped they said goodbye to Ron and Hermione. Harry looked over at Jen and could tell that she was nervous.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"huh? Oh I'm okay." But Harry could tell she was nervous because she gripped his hand harder. Harry, Jen, Luna and Neville got into a carriage and went up to the castle. They all walked through the doors and Jen had a look of aw on her face. Professor McGonagall walked up to them. "Miss McCallaghan nice to see you again. Will you please come with me this way?"

"Yes Professor."

She gave Harry a kiss and a hug then walked off with Professor McGonagall. The rest of them walked into the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Hagrid appeared and sat down at the staff table. Harry waved to him and he waved back. A few minutes later Professor McGonagall walked in carrying the Sorting Hat and a stool and was followed by the first years and Jen. He saw that she was staring up at the Enchanted Ceiling. Harry looked up and saw it was a perfectly clear night. When he looked back at her he caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile. She gave him a smile back and a wink. Harry caught sight of people (many being guys) looking at her with their mouth's open and others were whispering. When they got to the front Jen stood beside McGonagall. McGonagall put the hat on the stool and stood back beside Jen. The hat broke out into song and when it was done everyone clapped. Professor McGonagall got out a list and told the first years to sit on the stool and put the hat on. Then she began to read names:

"Albert, Fred." A small boy with brown hair walked forward and put the hat on. There was a moment's pause then the brim of the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" The crowd behind Harry cheered then Fred went to sit at their table.

"Brown, Sara." A girl walked up and put the hat on. "Slytherin!" The table across from Harry cheered and the girl went to that table.

"Clover, Cletus." He walked up to the stool and sat down. "Gryffindor!" Harry cheered along with everyone at the table. Cletus got up and became the first new Gryffindor.

"Collagen, Damien." Damien walked to the stool and sat down and a second later the hat screamed "Ravenclaw!"

The rest of the first years were called and Jen was the only one left. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Our next and last student to be sorted is Jennifer McCallaghan. She is an exchange student from The Italian Institute of Magic." Jen sat on the stool and put the hat on. After 3 minutes went by (which by that time many students were beginning to whisper) and finally the hat opened and shouted "Gryffindor!" The biggest applause yet went out. Jen took the hat off and hurried down to their table and sat down beside Harry. Harry smiled at her and grabbed her hand. He looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy sulking. Finally Professor Dumbledorr got up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to greet our new students and welcome our other students back. I have a few start of term notices but I will talk after dinner. Tuck in!"

Food appeared in front of them and they all immediately dug in. Harry could see many guys at the table starring at Jen, but Harry didn't partially care and neither did Jen.

"So what took so long?" Harry asked her.

She looked at him for a minute before looking at her plate and answering "Well it didn't know where to put me. I showed all the traits of all 4 houses so it took awhile to decide."

She leaned into him and whispered "it also took long because it wanted to put me in Slytherin and I didn't want to be put in Slytherin, so it decided on Gryffindor." She looked slightly worried about this so he leaned back and said "It wanted to put me there to so don't worry about it." She looked a bit better and more relieved and started to eat.

Harry finally looked up at the staff table and saw a new person. He guessed that it must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. It was a witch with brown curly shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She had on nice robes of royal blue. She looked at the table and smiled at him. He gave a weird smile back and looked down at his food.

After they were all done dinner Professor Dumbledorr got up again and chatter immediately stopped. "So some new term notices. Well firstly I would like everyone to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Wright." Everyone gave a polite applause. "Next Mr. Filch would like to remind students that magic in the corridors is forbidden and a number of other things as well. For a full list look on the bulletin board in your common rooms. I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is off bonds and I would like ALL of our students to remember that." He glanced at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They all snickered and Harry saw Jen smiling and shacking her head at him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Also quidditch try outs for Gryffindor will be 2 weeks from this Friday and Slytherin try outs on the Saturday. Thank you all!"

The chatter began again. Ron shouted over to the first years "Oi! You squirts lets go!"

"Ron that's rude." Said Hermione and they walked off with the first years.

Jen turned to Harry. "So, Mr. Trouble maker, care to show me where my bed is?"

Harry smiled "I'm not a trouble marker; I just bend the rules a bit."

She laughed. He grabbed her hand and they started toward the stairs. When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady they paused. Harry didn't know the new password, but apparently Jen did "Patronus." Harry raised his eyebrow in a silent question. She smiled, "Hermione told me on the train."

"Oh."

Harry walked her to the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "There will be a sign saying "6th year" on it."

"Okay. I want to start Occumency lessons on Thursday's okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He gave her a long kiss good night and hug, then watched her go up the stairs. Harry sighed then went up to his. When he got there Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were all getting changed. Harry could feel his grin.

"So, I hear you have yourself a girlfriend?" said Seamus.

"Yeah."

They all laughed. "Damn how did you get her? She's super hot!" said Seamus.

Harry shacked his head with a smile on his face then went to his bed and started to get into his pj's. "Whatever."

They were all laughing at him. Finally they were all in bed. Harry looked at his ceiling and for the first time in a long time felt truly happy.


	5. Everything Changes

Chapter 5- Everything Changes

Harry woke up with a low cry. He got up and got a glass of water. After he went to bed and sat staring up at the roof remembering the dream he had had. The nightmare about Sirius. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00am. After 3 hours of no sleep, he gave up trying and got dressed. After all his clothes were on he started down stairs thinking about going to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Jen sitting there staring at the fire with a bunch a parchment and a quill on her lap.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" he asked.

She jumped and the parchment fell to the floor. She gave an angry sigh and bent to pick them up while saying to him "Harry what did I tell you last time about sneaking up on me?"

He smiled. "Sorry. I guess it's a habit I have."

When she finished picking up the parchment she looked up at him and Harry could tell she was trying not to smile. He went and sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. "So, what's wrong why are you up so early?"

She just shrugged. When he gave her a questioning look she sighed "Probable the same reason you're up so early."

He nodded. We are defiantly a pair, waking up early because of bad dreams about our loved ones dieing. To get his mind off Sirius he decided to steer the conversation away from death and dreams. "So, what's with the parchment, we haven't got any homework yet."

"Order stuff."

Harry nodded. He knew that she was still thinking about whatever dream she had had. Harry was also back to thinking about it. She looked at him and smiled. "I think I know a way we can forget." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

They sat there kissing for about 15 minutes, but stopped when they heard people moving upstairs. Harry smiled at her. "Want to go to breakfast?"

"Okay." They got up hand in hand and set out to the Great Hall.

Harry looked down at her. She was beautiful. Then he remembered that day when they played quidditch. "Jen, are you going to try out for chaser?"

She smiled "Of course. I hope I get it, but I don't know how good anyone else is. I wonder if dating the captain will have any input."

Harry laughed. "No way. You won't get any favoritism because I'm not that type of captain." He looked down at her. "Although, you may get a better chance if you give him some kind of bribe."

She laughed "What kind of bribe would that be?"

"Use your imagination."

She was still smiling when she stopped him and tilted her lips to his and kissed him. When it was over she looked at him and laughed at his dazed look. "Bribe enough?"

"…Oh yeah!"

They laughed and talked all the way to the Great Hall. They sat down and were still talking a half an hour later when Ron and Hermione came down. Ron sat down beside Harry and Hermione sat down beside Jen. When they got seated Professor McGonagall came and gave them their timetable. Jen and Hermione immediately started talking about their timetable, which was exactly the same as Harry's and Ron's since she was also going through to be an auror.

Monday: Morning- Transfiguration

Lunch

Afternoon- Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday: Morning- Potions

Lunch

Afternoon- Charms

Wednesday:Morning-Care of Magical Creatures

Lunch

Afternoon-Herbioligy

Thursday: Morning-Defense Against the Dark Arts

Lunch

Afternoon- Spare

Friday:Morning-Transfiguration

-Charms

Lunch

Afternoon-Potions

Harry let out a groan. Double potions Tuesday and Friday? That's going to suck. Ron let out a groan to. "Double potions? Well maybe the Malfoy and his little gang were too stupid to get in."

Jen looked over at the Slythern table. Harry turned around and saw that Malfoy was staring at her. Harry felt anger well up inside of him. Stupid greasy git. Jen looked at him and smiled. "Truthfully his 2 friends don't look like they could get in, but a bet Malfoy did."

They all nodded and Harry and Jen waited for Ron and Hermione to finish eating, since they had transfiguration together. Once they were done they got up to go and found Dumbledore standing in front of them. He smiled at them all and said hello. They politely said hello back, then he looked at Jen. "How is your first day going?"

"Okay." She replied then grabbed Harry's hand. When she did this Harry saw Dumbledore give a sad smile.

"Jenninfer will you please come to my office we need to talk about so things."

"Order things?" she whispered.

He nodded. She turned to Harry and kissed him, then said, "I'll catch up."

"Okay." Harry watched her go and then they went to go to class. Harry looked up and saw Ron and Hermione trying to hide smirks. "What?"

"You two are so cute together. Everything is going okay?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah everything's going good, but it's getting annoying since everyone is smirking at me."

"Like I said you guys are cute."

Harry rolled his eyes and kept going.

"Listen, I would keep her happy since every guy is probable trying to hook up with her especially Malfoy. Man, he's looking like he wants to shrink her and keep her in his pocket." Said Ron.

"Yeah well I intend to keep her happy and I know she wouldn't go out with Malfoy even if we did break up, which I doubt we will."

They both still had those silly smirks on their faces when they came in. Ron and Hermione sat at one table of two in the middle and Harry took the seat in front of them and saved a seat for Jen.

Right as the bell rang Jen walked in. Harry could tell by the look on her face that the talk hadn't gone to good. She slammed her bag on the desk, sat down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"I doesn't matter because I'm not going to do it."

Harry wanted to ask her to tell him, but McGonagall walked in. Harry looked around and saw many people. Every 6th year that was in the DA was in the class, but so were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyal. The class was spent on review. Harry wasn't surprised that Jen wasn't having any trouble on it, since Harry knew first hand she what she could do. She was in a bad mood all class and when the bell rang they started off in the direction of the Great Hall for lunch. Jen didn't say anything all lunch but out of the corner of his eye he could see her give a periodical look up at the staff table. Then she would give her head a shake then continue to eat. Harry wondered what it was that had her so angry. Harry only could hear Ron complaining about the amount of homework they got, but Harry's mind was thinking about Jen.

After lunch they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. They left together and took a table in the middle of the room. Once the bell rang Professor Wright walked in and shut the door.

"Good morning class. I'm your new teacher Professor Wright. I got owls from your other teachers saying what you have done so far. Since last year you unfortunately had Dolores Umbridge as your teacher we have a busy year ahead of us. Although most of you have kept up to speed thanks to Mr. Potter creating the DA." She looked at him and smiled. "Mr. Potter could you please tell me what the last thing you covered was."

"We were on the Protonuses before we got disturbed." Harry looked at Malfoy. He just smirked as if remembering it.

"Very good. I hear that you can do it very well Mr. Potter. I heard that not only were you able to do it in your 3rd year, but you drove away over 100 dementers?"

Harry nodded. She smiled. "I also know that Miss. McCallaghan can do it very well also. I would like the two of you to demonstrate to the class your patronuses."

Harry and Jen got up. "Jen, do you know her?"

"No."

They stopped when they got to the front of the class. Professor Wright turned to Jen first. "You first Miss. McCallaghan."

Jen shut her eyes and thought for a moment then stuck out her wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum." A wolf shot out of hers and ran around the room once before it disappeared. The class broke into applause. Then Wright turned to Harry. "Now you Mr. Potter." Harry shut his eyes and thought of a happy thought. He remembered the first time he saw Jen, then he stuck out his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum." A stag shot out of his wand and ran around the class twice before it like Jen's disappeared. The class broke into applause again.

"Excellent." Said Professor Wright. "Now I want all of you to do it. MR. Potter can you please explain to the class how to do it."

"First you have to think of a VERY happy moment. After you have it you say "Expecto Patronum" and then if done properly your patronus should appear before you in the form of an animal."

"Very good. Everyone please stand up." Everyone stood up and with a wave of her wand all the desks went to the wall. "Now Harry, Jen and I will go around the room and help everyone out. Oh yes and Miss. McCallaghan you get 10 points and Mr. Potter you get 15 for answering my question. Start."

Harry, Jen and Professor Wright spent the rest of the class helping everyone. By the end of class everyone who was in the DA could produce a patronus. The only ones who couldn't was everyone in Slythern, including Malfoy. Harry smiled at that since he and others who couldn't do it were given extra homework. They all put their stuff up at the Gryffindor tower then went down to the Great Hall for supper. Jen barely ate anything and Harry could tell her mind was somewhere else. Harry wanted to know, but also knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

The next 2 weeks passed fast. Potions wasn't as fun as Harry thought it would be. Harry thought that Jen would make fun of Snape and Snape would be mean, but they both ignored each other. Jen still hadn't told her what was bothering her. He was getting really curious. They had started Occumency. It was funny since Jen's way was different. She liked to meditate before to "calm and gain control of the mind". She taught him how to put barriers on bad memories or those he didn't want her to see. She told him she wouldn't try to break the barrier till he had practiced lots. In these memories was the time he had kissed Cho Chang. Like Snape she told him to empty his mind every night.

He couldn't think about that right now because he was standing on the quidditch pitch in front of the people who wanted to be one of the three new chasers. The team was already in the air waiting to start. Harry called the first person, who was a second year. She missed a pass from Harry, never scored and got hit with the bludger. She was out. The next was Colin Creevey, a 5th year. He caught the pass, and missed the bludger coming at him and scored 2 out of 5. He wasn't bad. 3 more people went and Harry knew they weren't going to get it. Ginny came up and was an amazing flyer. She scored 3 out of 5 and passed it back to Harry in a beautiful pass. Harry knew that Ginny would be 1 of the 3. 6 more people went and Harry was considering 1 of them. Jen got on and Harry passed it to her. She caught it and went off. She scored 5 out of 5 and Harry could tell Ron was amazed and pissed. No one had scored on him except Colin, Ginny and a person named Devin. Harry watched Jen fly with grace and knew that she would be the 2nd chaser. Harry looked down and saw the Slythern's watching Jen. Malfoy was watching Jen with a smirk. Harry was pissed because every time Harry saw him he was staring at her with a grin on his face and with bright eyes. Harry knew Malfoy liked her and he watched him a couple of times trying to pick her up right in front of him. Harry decided to just ignore him. Jen flew down and gave Harry a grin. Harry gave her one back and two thumbs up. Harry watched 3 more people then Harry and the team flew down to sit and discuss chasers. Everyone agreed with Harry on Ginny and Jen. Then they decided on Colin. They flew down to tell them. When Harry came down he saw Jen talking to Malfoy. Laughed at something he said, then she caught Harry's eye then said something to Malfoy then left him. She stopped in line and Harry told everyone the decision. There was some crying from the people who didn't get it. After everyone but the team was left Harry said "Okay practices are on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Sundays, staring in 2 weeks."

The team went on their way up to the castle. Harry told Ron to go that he would clean up and grab the balls and he would be up in a bit. Jen stayed and began to help him. Harry didn't want her helping him because he was made at Jen for talking to Malfoy and especially for laughing with him.

She looked over at him and smiled. "So I'm a Gryffindor chaser huh?"

He didn't look up and didn't even smile, just kept cleaning up. "Yeah."

She must have caught his sour attitude, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

She made him stop what he was doing and made him look at her. "What's wrong?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"You are flirting with my enemy."

She looked shocked. "WHAT! I wasn't flirting."

"Yes you were. And what has been up with you. You've been sad since you talked to Dumbledore 2 weeks ago and you won't tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. He wanted me to do something and I said I wouldn't."

"What are you having second thoughts or something."

"No, it's just I feel bad for saying no. I've never said no to him when he has asked me to do something."

"So do it."

"No. I'm not willing to do it."

"Well what was it?"

"I can't tell you."

Harry felt like he was slapped in the face. "Why not?" Harry knew he was starting to yell, but he didn't care.

"Because I can't tell you here even if I could." She lowered her voice. "Someone could be listening."

"This is great. My girlfriend not only doesn't trust me, but she's flirting with the person a person I hate with a passion!"

"Harry I trust you completely, it's just I'm not aloud to tell you. And where did you get the idea I was flirting?"

"You obviously don't trust me because you would tell me if you did. And you were flirting with him right now and for the past 2 weeks! Every time I turn my back you're with him giggling and laughing like a little…" Harry stopped, knowing he shouldn't finish what he was going to say.

"A little what?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Harry I'm not suppose to tell you this and right now I'm reconsidering doing what I'm suppose to do!" Harry could tell she was angry. She also looked like she was about to cry.

"SO JUST DO IT THEN! Maybe then you'll be happy."

"But I won't be. Neither way I'm going to be happy. I feel bad if I don't do it and I know I'll feel bad if I do do it. And I didn't notice that I was flirting with Malfoy. And I don't think he's that bad. He may be your enemy, but he's not mine."

Harry laughed. "Not yours? His dad's a death eater!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean he is."

"Yeah no what thanks for helping me but I think you should just go."

She took a step back. "Fine." She turned to leave but Harry stopped her.

"And I don't want you talking to him any more."

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?"

"Well yeah…even though you don't trust me."

She gave an angry sigh. "Harry I do trust you!"

Jen looked behind him. Harry turned around and saw Hagrid and Dumbledore standing behind him.

"How ya doin' Harry?" asked Harry.

"Fine." He said unenthusiastic. He started to clean up again. Jen turned to leave, but turned around.

"Harry you can think whatever you want, but I do trust you. And I'll talk to whoever I want to talk to."

"Why? He's a stupid git. Not to mention a Death Eater and I know you know that."

She was speechless for a moment. "I'll do as a please. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"Sure it does! If you asked me not to do something I would do it."

She gave a little laugh. "No you wouldn't."

"I would! You know what I think you like talking to him. Do you like him?"

Harry saw her eyes get huge "What do you think?"

"I think you do. If you want to be with him then go and be with him."

"You know what right now I don't think I want to be with you so that's a great idea." She turned to Dumbledore. "I'll do it." Then she turned back to him. "See ya later Harry. Hope you have a good life." Then she turned and ran back up to the castle. Harry threw the quaffle across the pitch and screamed a curse. Then he remembered that Hagrid and Dumbledore were standing right there. He turned to see them both shocked. He summoned the quaffle and put it into the case and shut it.

"Harry…" Dumbledore started to say something but Harry cut him off.

"How about you save it for someone who cares what you have to say. I'll see you around." With that he turned and went back up into the castle with the case of balls. Harry walked right up to the common room, where he saw Ron, Hermione sitting on either side of Jen. She turned around and Harry saw her eyes. When she saw him she ran up the stairs toward her room.

"Jen wait." Harry ran after her, but stopped when she turned around. "Leave me alone. I am not going to stand here and let you tell me what to do and who I can talk to. So just leave me alone." She started to run back upstairs and Harry ran after her. He got half way up when the stairs became a slide. While cursing he slide back down. He landed hard on his butt. Hermione and Ron ran over to him.

"Harry what happened? We couldn't tell what Jen was saying; we just heard that you two had a fight. Did you two break up?" said Hermione.

"I don't know. I said some stupid things then some more stupid things and ending the conversation with saying a stupid thing."

"And the stupid things would be?" Asked Ron

Harry told them what happened. When he was done Hermione hit him on the shoulder. "What are you stupid? I can't believe you said that!" she said.

"Yeah well I told you I said stupid things, didn't I? I'll talk to her tomorrow and try to fix things, but I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you guys later."

Harry got up and went to bed but didn't fall asleep until after 1:00am.

Harry woke up at 9:00pm from a restless night of tossing and turning. He saw that ever bed was empty. He got dressed then went to find Jen. He hoped she would be in the Great Hall.

When he got there Harry saw that she wasn't. Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermione. "Have you guys seen Jen?"

"Yeah, she left a bit ago and went outside. I think she said something about sitting by the lake."

Harry took off to the lake. When he came to one side of the lake he looked around and saw Jen. She was standing on the other side with someone. Harry couldn't tell who because they had their back to him. All he could tell was that it was a boy with bleach blond hair. Now who do we know with bleach blond hair? He thought to himself. Harry started to feel angry and started to go over. He stopped when he saw Malfoy lean down and kiss Jen. Harry felt like he would explode with anger. How can he kiss my girlfriend? Harry started to go forward again, but stopped. When he saw that Jen wasn't pulling away he felt shocked. Yesterday she never actually said she didn't like him. This realization made him panic. She still is my girlfriend right? I mean we just had a fight. That was it. Right?


	6. Gryffindor vs Slythern

Chapter 6- Gryffindor VS. Slythern

Harry's emotions took another turn back to anger. He walked angrily towards them. Jen saw him coming and pulled away.

"Harry!"

Harry didn't say anything just walked right up to Malfoy and hit him in the face. They went tumbling to the ground and he was only vaguely aware of Jen trying to get him off Malfoy. Harry then heard encouraging shouts from Ron, but he didn't care he just wanted to hit Malfoy where ever he could. All of a sudden they flew apart. Harry turned and saw Jen had her wand out. He guessed she did a spell to make them separate.

"Jen what the hell are you doing with him?"

"Listen Harry, why don't we go somewhere…you know more private."

"No I think right here right, right now is a good spot! What were you doing kissing that ugly ferret?"

Ron laughed unwillingly at the thought, since in their 4th year Malloy had been transformed into a ferret by there then Professor of Dark Arts. This obviously hit something in Malloy because his eyes narrowed.

"She was obviously getting something she doesn't get from a little boy like you. She wanted a real man kissing her." He said.

Harry didn't say anything to that but took out his wand. "Frentora!" Malfoy flew back in the air. He landed 10 feet away and didn't get back up.

"Harry! What is your problem? We broke up remember?" Jen went and bent over Malfoy.

"No I remember we had a fight. I never heard anything about breaking up."

Her hand dropped from his shoulder and she stood up. "What was it the fact that I said 'have a good life throw' you off? Or how about the fact that I said 'leave me alone and you can't make up my mind for me and you can't tell me what to do' that confused you?"

"Listen we both said some things that we didn't mean."

She gave a little laugh. "Oh I meant what I said."

Harry saw Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore coming in the distance. When they got there Snape bent over Malfoy. Dumbledore just looked from Harry to Jen to Malfoy and Harry knew he understood what had happened. McGonagall came forward. "Explain why you had to resort yourselves to muggle dueling?"

Dumbledore looked at her. "It's alright Minerva. I know what happened here. Sevreus would you please take Mr. Malfoy up to the hospital wing. And would the rest of you please leave me and Harry alone so we could talk."

Harry didn't intend to be left alone with him. "No it's okay I'm leaving." Harry started to walk away.

"Harry…" Jen started to say something but Harry cut her off.

"No, don't. You've made your choice. I hope you and the ferret will be happy together." Then Harry took off into the grounds. Ron and Hermione started to go with him. "No I just want to be left alone."

Harry felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer 5 times. Jen and Malfoy. She broke up with him to be with Malfoy? How can she like him better then me? _Well he does have lots of money._ Don't even think that. She isn't like that. Besides she has more money then I do. He felt like he had the night Sirius had died, like he had just lost a friend. And he had. She was the only one who understood what he was going through. She understood how he felt about his parents because she not only had lost her birth parents but her adopted parents too. And she understood about losing Sirius because she felt the same lost he did. She felt like she had lost a friend and parent. And she had. _She didn't understand what it was like being the boy who lived though._ Because I never told her about. Harry stopped at that thought and looked up and saw that he was standing in front (but far enough away) of the Whomping Williow. Harry smiled weakly and stuck out his wand and performed a spell to freeze it. Then he pushed the knot and started down towards the Shrieking Shack, where he had first met Sirius. Harry got to the trapped door and started up. When he got to the bedroom he sat down on the bed.

Why hadn't he ever told her or anyone about the prophecy? He knew she could have helped deal with it. _How could she have helped you when you have been ignoring it since June?_ Harry sighed and leaned back on the dusty old bed. It gave a loud squeal and Harry thought it might break. It didn't. Harry realized he HAD been ignoring the prophecy since he found out. Harry thought about it know. Why hadn't he told anyone about it? _Because they wouldn't understand and they would probable act weird and scared around you. _Harry didn't know if that was true, but I guess that really was how he was feeling. He doubt Ron and Hermione would understand but he figured they would help him through it.

Harry lied there till it was dark with his thoughts going from the prophecy, to Jen, to Sirius, then back again to start the looping thoughts over. All the thinking just made him sad and angry at his own weaknesses, faults and stupidities. Harry couldn't think about these things any more without going crazy, so he decided to go back to the castle. Harry looked at his watch on the way downstairs and saw that it was after 8:00pm.

When he got back to the castle he walked immediately back to the common room. He didn't hear anything in the Great Hall which meant that dinner was done. When he got to the common room he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. They got up and came toward him.

"Harry where have you been? Are you alright?" asked Hermione. She ran up and hugged him. "We've been worried."

"I'm…well I feel horrible, but what else is new."

"That really sucks about Jen. I mean we didn't expect that." Said Ron

Harry gave a little laugh "No, we defiantly didn't expect her to start kissing the enemy."

Ron shrugged. "Well they weren't really just kissing. She said they were dating."

Hermione gave him a jab in the ribs with her elbow and hissed "Ron!"

"No, glad I heard it from you." Harry groaned at a thought. "Oh man the school is going to be talking about this like crazy."

"Harry, I don't understand this. It just isn't her."

Ron gave laughed "Yeah right. How long have you known her? We don't know if it's like her."

"It isn't like her. I know her." Said Harry.

"Me too. She must have a good reason."

"Listen I just want to go to bed."

"But you haven't eaten." Said Hermione.

"I'm not hungry." He went upstairs and got undressed. He lay down and started to think about Jen. Man he had screwed up. Maybe he can talk to her tomorrow and then they can get back together. He highly doubted it. He had really screwed up and said some awful things. He turned on his side and started to empty his mind. He final feel asleep thinking of nothing.

The next month proved to be one of the worst Harry had ever had. Jen and Malfoy were still together and every time Malfoy saw Harry coming he would grab Jen and kiss her. A couple of times Harry thought he saw her pull away in disgust, but then she would give Malfoy a little smile and when they would pass him she wouldn't say or look at him. Harry knew she hated him. She seemed happy at quidditch, even though they spoke only when they had to and even then Harry was desperate to get away from her. Not that he didn't like her any more, he did, but it was too much just looking at her knowing she wasn't with him.

Harry sat in potions staring at Jen with Malfoy with these thoughts running through his mind, when Snape brought him back to the present.

"Potter. Can you please read the 3rd line of the Forgetfulness Potion please?"

Harry sighed and knew he was going to get in trouble for not paying attention to his potion. The class had stopped what they were doing to watch this exchange which was always highly amusing to the watchers. Harry could see Malfoy's grinning stupidly and expectedly at what was to come. "It says to add essence of toad and a unicorn hair then to stir it counter-clockwise 5 times."

"And did you stir it?"

Harry could feel his temper rising. "No I didn't stir it."

"Which mean that the key ingredient is useless which mean so is this potion." He flicked his wand and his potion disappeared. "Start again."

Harry grinded his teeth but didn't say anything, just started his potion again.

"Oh and Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor."

Harry didn't say anything just continued what he was doing. He looked up when he heard someone start to laugh. He saw Malfoy turn his attention back to his potion.He was surprised when he saw that Jen was staring at Snape with anger in her eyes. She then turned to Harry and the look in her eyes changed to what Harry thought looked like regret. She gave him a weak smile and Harry gave one back. Malfoy had turned back around and had saw the exchange of smiles, so he wrapped an arm around her and glared at Harry through narrow eyes.

After class Harry was the first out the door. He walked right to the Gryffindor Common room to put his things away before dinner. Harry felt Ron come up behind him.

He slapped a hand on Harry's back. "You alright mate?"

"Yeah. Nothing has changed in potions class since last year so why should I be feeling bad about it. Heck, it would be weird if it wasn't the usual routine with Snape." Harry looked around realizing who was missing. "Where's Hermione?"

Ron looked at the ground then looked up and said the password to get into the common room. "Well she is walking up with Jen. Said she wanted to talk to her."

Harry just kept walking. They didn't say anything as they put their things away, and then went to the Great Hall.

They had already started eating when they saw Hermione walk in. Jen wasn't far behind her. Hermione sat with them and Jen took a seat beside Neville and Luna.

Harry looked at Hermione. "So, what did you 2 talk about?"

Hermione just started to pile food on her plate. "Well you." She said a little hesitantly.

Harry felt his eyebrows come down a bit into a frown. "And?"

"And why she broke up with you." She looked up at him. "She feels horrible, but you pushed her. She wasn't going to do it, but then you guys got into a fight, so she went and did it."

"And what did she do. Oh right, starting dating the dancing ferret."

Ron laughed a little and Hermione shot him a look. "What, it's funny. That day is forever etched into my mind." Ron thought for a moment then started to laugh a little and shack his head. "Great day."

Hermione just shook her head. Harry wanted to know what was going on. "Did she tell you what Dumbledore wanted her to do?"

She just nodded.

Harry was getting very annoyed. She told Hermione but not him? "And?"

Hermione shook her. "I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't."

Harry was really angry now. "What so you don't trust me either? What is up with you two? I've been your friend for 6 years and what all of a sudden you don't trust me?"

She looked up clearly startled. "What? Oh Harry it isn't that I don't trust you it's just that I can't tell you here and I wouldn't even if we were in private, because I promised her I wouldn't tell you."

"Why doesn't she want me to know?"

"I can't tell you. Why don't you talk to her about it.?"

"No, she doesn't want to tell me then I don't want to talk to her!"

Harry looked down the table and saw Jen staring at him. He shot her a dirty look, and then continued to pick at his food. After a while he put his fork down beside his plate with more force then he had intended because pumpkin juice spilled out of his goblet.

"Harry, listen it isn't her fault. She's doing what she's doing for a good reason. Harry will you please just finish dinner."

He looked down at her. "I'm not hungry. And I'm not talking to you any more because you're just as bad as her." He got up to go, but Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Harry it isn't me who you should hear it from. It just isn't safe to tell you here, that's why she hasn't told you."

"She told you." He frowned at her.

"Yeah, but in our dormitory where no one could hear us and when no one was around."

"What ever." Then he got up and walked away.

He got to the stairs when he felt a hand on his arm again and he knew it wasn't Hermione.

He didn't turn around when he spoke to her. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Jen sighed and turned him around to look at her. "Can we talk while everyone is at dinner?"

"No. I don't want to talk to you right now." Then he pulled his arm away from her and started up the stairs.

"Okay I know I deserve that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't care. You didn't trust me then why would you trust me now."

She gave an inpatient sigh. "Harry I trust you. I haven't been able to tell you because people have been around and it's them I don't trust."

"You told Hermione."

"In our dormitory where…"

"Yeah I heard this from Hermione, 'where no one could listen' blah blah blah, I don't care what you have to say. Muggle." The last part was the password to enter the common room.

"Okay Harry if you don't want to know about that then can we talk about your lessons? I think we still need to practice. It's important that we do."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I still worry and care for you. I still think of you as my friend Harry, and I'm still part of the Order and I always try to do what Dumbledore and the Order think is best."

Harry thought about it. He would get to see and talk to her more. Even in his rage at her he wanted to talk and see her more away from Malfoy. "Fine."

She smiled weakly at him. "Now?"

"What ever."

They walked up to his dormitory and pulled out his pensive. They put some thoughts in it (Jen used it too), then they sat to meditate. After 5 minutes of meditating Harry's mind was at ease. They both got about to start.

"Have you been empting your mind every night?" she asked.

Without conscious thought he answered. "Had to. You and Malfoy have been in my mind all the time and only if I block it then I can get to sleep."

She looked at the ground for a moment then back at him. "Harry lets forget about him okay?"

Harry nodded.

She stuck out her wand at him "one…two…three, legimens."

Images began to cloud his mind. He was 5 being chased up the tree by Ripper, he was 11 and staring at the door where Hagrid's big frame was, it was right before Christmas holidays and he was standing in the Room of Requirement staring down at Cho. They started to kiss. All of a sudden the spell was lifted and Harry was on the ground. He looked up at Jen, who had her back to him. When she spoke to him her voice was shaky when she finally spoke "You aren't trying. You need to fight me Harry, not let me in."

Harry had stopped fighting it when he had reached the image of Cho. I guess I wanted her to see that to let her know what it felt like to see him kissing another person. When she turned around he could see tears in her eyes. He knew he should feel bad but he didn't.

They tried 3 more times and each time it ended up with the Cho seen. After the second time Jen just endured the seen until Harry fought. By the 5 time Harry knew he was getting better, but they both knew he couldn't do any more. They sat down on his bed. Harry got out some chocolate frogs and gave her one. She thanked him then an uncomfortable silence fell between them. When he looked over at her he saw that she was silently crying. Now Harry felt really bad. Way to go you had made her cry. He wiped some tears off of her cheek but didn't know what to say. She turned to him and tried to say something but couldn't get it out, so she just threw her arms around him into a tight hug.

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much. I've missed talking to you, seeing you without feeling horrible. I've missed laughing with you, Ron, and Hermione and know you all hate me know."

"We don't hate you. I've missed all those things to."

"These past weeks have been so horrible. I hate the way I can barely talk to you now."

"Then talk to me! I've missed you." Then he kissed her. After they stopped she cried more and hugged him harder. "Oh god Harry I never meant to hurt you I'm just doing it because…"

He never heard why she was doing it because just then Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny walked in.

"Harry we…oh!" Hermione saw them sitting on the bed holding each other and Jen's tear stained face. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Yes." Said Harry.

"No." They said this at the same time. Harry had said yes and Jen had said no. Jen pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, then got up. "I'm going to go. I'll see you all later." Then she was gone. Harry impatiently got up.

"Don't you guys believe in knocking?" He was so angry at them coming in when they did. He was finally getting some where with her. He knew that she still liked him which boosted up his spirits. He knew she felt horrible and that she missed him. Then why wasn't she with him?

"Harry we're so sorry we didn't mean to." Ron had a guilty look on his face when he said that.

"What ever, I'm going to do some homework." He grabbed his bag and swept pass them.

Harry and Ron walked into the Gryffindor change room. Harry slumped grumpily to the bench and sat down to get changed. Jen walked in and took a quick look at Harry then slumped down beside Ginny and started to pull on her quidditch clothes.

It had been 2 weeks since they had talked in his bedroom. Harry got a horrible surprise the day after. He saw her walk past him into the charms classroom with Malfoy's arm around her. Harry thought that she would break up with Malfoy and go back out with him. Their time practicing Occumency was anything but sociable. They hardly talked, just did what they had to. They didn't mention anything personal or talk about when they had kissed 2 weeks ago.

Harry shook his head. He had to steer his thoughts to something happier if he was going to play quidditch. It was a clear blue skied day. There were few clouds and very little wind. Perfect quidditch conditions.

He stood up to address the crowd. "Okay we've practiced and I know we can beat him. We have a fantastic keeper, who can stop anything coming at him. We have two great beaters who can really hit those bludgers and they will keep us safe while giving Slytherins hell." The team started to laugh. "Our chasers are probable some of the best we've had on this team. I know that they will make their keeper really pissed with all the goals they will score. And I'll try my best to get the snitch."

Ron laughed "we all know you'll get the snitch. You've always gotten it before, except for that time when the dementors came, but that wasn't your fault."

Harry smiled "Yeah well I know we can do this. Slytherin is the only team we need to worry about. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are nothing. I know we can beat them no problem. So let's go out there and beat them! Hands in!"

Everyone formed a circle and put their hands in the middle. Harry yelled one two three and after three they all yelled "Go Gryffindor!"

They grabbed their brooms, got on them then flew out to the cheering crowds. The team took their places, while Harry went to center field where Malfoy was standing.

Madame Hooch met them. "Okay captains, will you please shake hands." They did and they were both trying to break the others hand. They turned and mounted their brooms.

"Okay, a nice game from all of you." Harry knew that wasn't going to happen. He knew it was going to be a rough game. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game started. Dean was commentating since Lee had graduated from Hogwarts.

"And McCallahan takes control of the quaffle. She passes it to Weasley, Weasley passes it to McCallahan, McCallhan takes a shot…AND IT'S IN! 10-0 for Gryffindor."

Harry took this into account. It was a minute into the game and they were already up. Harry began to fly around the pitch looking for the snitch. He was still searching when Malfoy came up to him.

"How you doing Potty?" He laughed. "It's a good thing you have Jen on your team. I know it's going to be tough for my chasers to keep up with her. But I know they can take her." They both looked at Jen who had just had the quaffle stolen by one of Slytherin's chasers then was almost hit by a bludger.

"I know her. She won't give up that easy. Besides I know my team is better then yours." He smiled when Ron blocked that shot. "You see."

Harry didn't wait for him to say anything just shot off in search of the snitch. 15 minutes later he still hadn't sighted anything. Harry listened to Dean to hear what the score was. 80-30 for Gryffindor. Harry smiled. They were up 50 points. All of a sudden he saw something gold low on the field near the Slytherin side. He shot off in that direction. He was vaguely aware of Malfoy behind him. Harry knew he was about to win. He shot between Jen, Colin and 1 of Slytherin's players he stretched out his hand to grab it and all of a sudden smelled something burning.

"Harry your brooms on fire!" He heard Jen scream. He turned around and saw that she was right. He heard Madame Hooch sound her whistle. He was about to grab his wand, but Jen already had hers out. She shot water at his broom and the fire went out. Harry signaled for time out and the team flew down to see the damage to his broom. Harry pointed his wand at his broom and said "repario." His broom was now fine. "What happened?"

"Malfoy set your broom on fire." Replied Ginny

"What? We had better get a penalty shot." Right after he said that Madame Hooch said that Gryffindor got a penalty shot.

"Okay good. How many points are we up?" he asked

"We're up 60 points." Said Colin

"Okay good. Keep it up."

"Who does he think he is? He set your broom on fire Stupid greasy git!" Said Jen.

Everyone stared at her. She looked up realizing what she had said then smiled and shrugged "What I'm not aloud to be pissed when someone cheats?"

No one could remark on that since their time out was over. They got on their brooms and took position. Jen was taking their penalty shot. Harry watched her take it and score. The game started again and Harry began to make his rounds of the pitch looking for the snitch. He was keeping an eye on Malfoy to make sure he wasn't going to set his broom on fire again.

Once the game continued it started to get really rough. There was elbows flying everywhere and there was 5 more penalties. Harry saw that Colin and Ginny were bleeding from their cheeks, arms and were bruised from bludgers and body parts hitting them. Jen had a cut on her cheek, but other then that looked fine. Harry had a feeling that Malfoy had told them to go easy on her and not hit her. They were up 80 points 5 minutes later and Harry knew the Slytherin's were mad because they were even more ruthless. Harry watched as Jen intercepted the quaffle sent from a Slytherin and then she flew towards the Slytherin side. Ginny and Colin were busy trying to get past the 2 beaters. Jen was being bombarded by the 3 chasers and she had to fly up to get away from them. She was about 30 feet above the normal 100 feet when Harry caught sight of one of the chasers wands and saw something red shot towards her. Harry went off in that direction just as the spell hit her. She started to fall. Panic went through him. It was a 130 foot drop on hard ground, if it didn't kill her it would certainly leave her in the hospital wing for a good 3 weeks. Harry flew full speed after her and heard her scream. She was about 50 feet from the ground when he finally caught her. They both let out a breath of relieve. She took out her wand "Accio broom." Her broom came toward her and out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy go into a dive. Harry looked down where his broom was pointed and saw the snitch. Jen's broom finally got to him and when she was on he took off after the snitch. Harry saw Malfoy's hand leave his broom. Come on I'm almost there. Malfoy missed the snitch as it turned quickly right. Harry was at the end of Malfoy's broom. Come on! He was half way to the snitch. Almost there! He matched Malfoy and took his hand off his broom. Harry dove for the snitch and caught it!

Cheers erupted from the stands. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw where all cheering for him. Harry landed on the ground and was crushed into a circle of hugs with his team mates.

"Harry that was great!" yelled Ginny.

"WE WON!" screamed Colin.

Harry turned to Jen and they smiled. "Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it." They hugged each other tightly for a long time. They laughed and hugged. It was great to just hold her again. She let Harry go then turned to Ron and gave him a hug to. His face went as red as his hair before he returned the hug. Then she grabbed Harry again and hugged them both. They took off together with Jen in the middle of the two taller boys and headed to were Hermione was. Jen hugged her.

"We won! We kicked their butts!" she said.

Harry smiled at her. "That's because we have a great keeper and a fantastic chaser."

She smiled back "not to mention a seeker who has never lost." Harry, Ron and Jen went to get changed. Afterwards they went to were Hermione was waiting.

They were about to leave when they heard Malfoy speak "Don't let this go to your head Potter. You got lucky, but next time we play we will be ready and we'll beat you."

"I look forward to it." Was all he said.

Malfoy turned to Jen. "Let's go." He held out his hand to her.

She looked at them then turned back to Malfoy and shook her head. "Today I'm going to celebrate with my team mates and my _friends._"

Malfoy looked disgusted. "What ever." Then he just walked away.

The rest of the day was spent with drinking butterbeers and eating sweets in his and Ron's dormitory. It was just like those first few weeks at Hogwarts. Harry cherished the three people he cared most about sitting in front of him talking and laughing. He didn't want to break it up, but he would never have a chance to tell the three of them together again so he decided to tell them.

"You guys, I need to tell you something. "They looked at him. The look on his face made the smiles on their faces leave. "I should have told you before know, but I didn't know how you guys would take it. I'm afraid that you guys will look and talk to me weird after I tell you this."

Hermione grabbed his hand. "What ever it is I can tell you we would never look at weird or treat you any differently."

Harry shrugged. We'll see after I tell them. "I don't know. All I know is that I want my best friends to know."

Harry saw Jen look away from him at the ground for a moment then back at him. "I think I'm going to let you guys talk." She got up to leave but Harry grabbed her hand.

"No I want you to hear this too."

She looked at him questionable then sat back down.

Harry took a deep breath. "I need to tell you about last June and the reason why Voldemort drew me there."

Ron shuddered at his name. "But Harry we already know. He took you there to try to…well…you know…kill you."

Harry shook his head. "Not this time. Do you remember that orb you found with mine and Voldemorts name on it Ron?" He nodded. "Well that orb was a prophecy. He lured me there because only one of us could have picked it up without going crazy. And it was better for me to do it since people where ignoring his return."

"But didn't it break?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah but that was just a record of it. Dumbledore was present when it was first made. Last June when I was in his office he told me."

Ron looked at him. "What did it say?"

Harry tool another deep breath and said the prophecy, saying the exact words:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him?_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other _

_For neither can live while the other survives''_

Harry looked at the stunned looks on their faces then down at the ground. Harry felt Jen's hand on his. He turned his hand around and gripped hers.

Ron was the first to talk "So that means that either you or You-Know-Who has got to kill the other one?"

Harry nodded. "This is why he has tried to kill me. Voldemorts spy heard the first part of the prophecy till the part about me having a power he doesn't know and reported it to him."

There was another silence. Jen was the one to break it this time. "Okay, no use sitting around pouting. We will just have to make sure he doesn't kill you that you bet him to the punch."

Harry looked up at her and saw that she was close to tears. "What and me kill him?"

"Better him then you. And I truthfully don't believe he deserves to even be alive any more. Harry we are going to practice Occumency Thursdays, Legilimens Friday and wand less magic on Mondays. I'm going to teach you everything I know, so that you don't lose. But first things first, let's go down to dinner." She got everyone up and they started for the common room. Harry could tell Ron and Hermione were still trying to deal with what they had heard. Harry smiled with the way Jen was now acting. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "You don't have to help me do those things."

"Of course I do."

"Well when am I going to have time to do my homework?"

She glared angrily up at him. "Well you'll have to do it on the weekend." She looked back ahead of her as they all exited the common room. "I've lost too many people. I won't lose you to." She sighed. "I don't think I could handle it."


	7. Unexpected

Chapter 7- The Unexpected

The next month passed more like the last month had. Jen was still with Malfoy and Harry was still confused at why she was with him when it was clear to him that she still liked Harry. True to her word she came up to his dormitory every Monday, Thursday and Friday's to practice, which meant that he only had weekends to do his homework. Harry was getting better each time. He could make feathers fly to him without his wand, even with only thinking the words. He was doing very good in Occumency now too. Jen was having more problems breaking down the barriers on his memories, but she could still find certain memories. Legilimens wasn't going to good. After Occumency they would practice it. Harry could only get to the memories she didn't care he saw like the times that they were together and happy memories of her family. Harry knew it wasn't going to be easy to break down her barriers because she was such a private person. But these practices were still fun. They laughed at their memories, ate sweets and drank butterbeer. They would talk about their classes (mostly bad mouthing Snape), quidditch and laugh at something they had said or did in the summer. They had a great time together, but it was kind of a silent agreement not to mention Malfoy and Jen. He thought about it lots when they were together and wanted to know why she was with him, but didn't want to ask because he had already said he didn't care.

It was 3 weeks before Christmas Holidays and Ron had told Harry that they were going to Grimmald Place for Christmas, and that he should go to. Of course he agreed and so had Hermione since her parents were going on another ski trip and she didn't want to go.

Now they were sitting in Transfiguration waiting for the bell to ring. Professor McGonagall got up in front of the class. "Could I please have your attention please? Due to the resent events Professor Dumbledore thought that a little fun was in order. The day before Christmas break we will be having a dance. Everyone who wants to go is welcome. And unlike the Ball in your 4th year first, second and third years are aloud to come." The bell rang. "Thank you. You all may go."

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, who do you guys think you're going to ask to the ball?" asked Hermione.

Ron just shrugged and kept walking on.

"I don't think I'm going to go." Harry finally said. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because last time it was a big dud and I never had any fun."

"You have to it will be fun." She said.

Harry shrugged. "We'll see. I forgot my book for class; I'm going to go get it. I'll meet you guys in a minute." He started off towards the common room when he saw Jen and Malfoy. He had his arm around her. They hadn't seen Harry since he had went back around the corner. When she was about to head for the Great Hall he pulled her back and kissed her. Harry looked in disgust since he could see Malfoy's tongue fly around her mouth. She pushed away then he smiled and left towards the Slytherin common room. Harry turned around the corner and saw her make a rude jester with her hand, wipe her mouth off, then say "Stupid slobbery git!" Then she saw Harry. "Oh hey Harry."

Harry felt his temper rise. "Why are you with him if you think he's a 'stupid slobbery git'?"

She looked around. "I can't tell you here."

Harry's temper raised another notch. He walked right past her. "You know what I just don't care any more. See you around."

That night Jen didn't come to his room to practice Legilmens. Harry went down to the common room to find Ron with red ears and a red face. Harry sat down. "What's up?"

Ron's face went even redder. "Well me and Hermione are going to the dance together."

Harry smiled. "Got it right this time did you?" Harry laughed when he saw Ron's silly little grin. Then he looked at Hermione. "Have you seen Jen? We were supposed to practice."

Hermione shook her head. "No, but she's been in a bad mood all afternoon."

Harry looked down at his feet. "Yeah, well I kind of yelled at her again."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Harry nodded his head then went up to get his homework. Well no doubt she's mad at the way you yelled at her. Well he didn't really care. I can't help it she confuses me. What else is new?

He got down stairs the same time Jen walked in. Her eyes looked huge and red and she had a traveling clock on her arm. She didn't say anything just started to go up the stairs. Harry blocked her way.

"What's your problem? Why didn't you tell me you were going to be late?"

"Huh? Oh Harry…what are you talking about?"

"We were supposed to practice legilmens. Remember?"

She looked blankly at him for a minute then it clicked. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry I forgot."

"What forgot because you were kissing that what did you call him? Oh yeah 'stupid slobbery git'."

She shook her head and Harry could see that her eyes were brighter then usual. "I don't need this right now." With that she walked around hir and up to her room. Harry gave an angry growl then slammed his books on the table. Hermione looked like she was about to say something, but Harry stopped her. "Not a word."

15 minutes later Harry had read the same line 100 times and it just wasn't sinking in. He shut his book then pushed his chair back. "I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

Harry was just coming down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but before he got there he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and was face to face with Cho Chang.

"Er, hi Cho."

"Hey, Harry."

"How are you?"

"Oh…I'm okay. You?"

"Good."

There was a bit of an awkward silence. Harry turned to leave. "Oh wait Harry!" She looked at her feet. "I was…um…wondering if you were going to the dance?"

Harry felt his cheeks warm up. "Um…well I haven't really decided, but I think I'll probably end up going because Ron and Hermione will make me."

"Well, if you wanted to we could go together." She hadn't looked up at Harry since she steered the conversation towards the dance.

Harry thought about it and wasn't about to go with her, but then he saw Jen and Malfoy. He gave her a kiss then they walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked at them through narrow eyes. Well if she was going with him then he should show her that she isn't the only one who can get a date. He looked back at Cho, who was still looking at her feet. "Cho I would love to go with you to the dance."

Her face all of a sudden shot up and he saw she had a smile on her face. He smiled, rather painfully. "Great! We can meet right here okay?"

Harry nodded his head. "Sure." They said goodbye when they got to their tables then he went to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. They looked up when they saw him say goodbye to Cho.

Ron smiled. "So what did she want?"

"To ask me to the dance." He replied while digging into some bacon and eggs.

"And…?" he asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged. "I said I would."

"Cool." Then he laughed and kept eating.

Just then the owls came. Hedwig stopped in front of him with the Daily Prophet. He took it from her, while she ate some of his bacon. Harry read while eating his breakfast. What Harry saw on the 5th page made him drop his fork.

"You guys look at this."

He flattened the paper on the table so the two of them could read it. Hermione read it out loud.

"Wednesday night 24 year old Mr. Tom Smith was found unconscious and badly injured. He had been dumped in a field and very close to death sources show the attack was by three Death Eaters. He is currently at St. Mungo's in intensive care. The auror had tried to stop the Death Eaters from killing a muggle family of 3. He should be released in a week."

Ron frowned. "That's Jens' brother isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "That's why she didn't meet me last night." Harry shut his eyes. "And I yelled at her. Oh crap!"

He had accused her of being out with Malfoy when she was probable by herself. He looked at her. She just sat there picking at her food. She looked completely out of it.

"Oh god she's got to be devastated." Said Hermione.

Jen got up and so did they. There was still half an hour before class. They followed her out and caught up to her. She was headed out side Harry saw.

"Jen." Hermione said. Jen turned around and Hermione ran up to her and hugged her. Jen looked a bit shocked then hugged her back.

"We heard. Are you okay?" Hermione asked while she let her go.

Jen nodded but Harry could tell that she wasn't. "He's okay. I went and saw him last night. He's going to stay with Ron's family when he gets out."

Harry could tell what it was costing her not to cry. He went to hug her, but she stepped back. "Don't. If you hug me Harry I'm going to start to ball like a little baby."

"So. Maybe you need to."

She shook her head.

"Jen! There you are." Malfoy came up and put an arm around her. "What do you want Potter. Seeing what you can't have any more?" He laughed. Harry felt his temper rise. Malfoy looked at Jen's face then. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and gave him a weak smile. "Nothing."

He started to frown. "Your eyes are watering. Are you crying?" he looked appalled at the idea. Then he turned to Harry. "What did you say to her?"

Harry looked at him in disgust. "Nothing."

Jen grabbed his arm. "He didn't say anything, Its just allergies. Let's go, class is about to start." She pulled Malfoy's arm, but before Malfoy left he shot Harry a dirty look. When they were gone Harry, Ron and Hermione went off.

"Oh man, he's so clueless." He snarled.

They both just nodded.

The next weeks flew by. Jen acted like everything was fine and if he tried to talk to her about it she would just say "Harry lets stick to why where here okay?" He knew that Tom was okay, but the newspaper had said he almost died. Harry shook his head. He knew she was hurting and he knew she needed someone to talk to.

Harry pushed thoughts of Jen out of his mind as he and Ron dressed in their dress robes for the dance. This time Ron's clothes were normal and not all frilly. Once they were done they went to go meet Hermione in the common room. Ron stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her. She was dressed in the same robes as the last Ball. Instead of having her hair straight she had it was in controlled waves. Half of it was up and she had bangs falling down. Her makeup was natural but well done. She looked very pretty Harry thought.

Harry nudged Ron forward because he was still looking at her. Ron started forward and they both just stood staring at each other.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "You look…er…really…REALLY…nice." Harry laughed because he had barely gotten it out. That brought Ron out of his stunned state.

"Thanks Jen helped me." Harry frowned. Ron just grabbed her arm and led her out with Harry up the rear.

When they got to the Great Hall Ron and Hermione immediately went inside.

"We'll save you a seat mate." He said over his shoulder since he was still staring at Hermione.

"Thanks." He said with a little laugh. He looked around and saw Cho. She had her hair up in a funky design. She was wearing robes of deep blue that sort of looked like purple in the light. He walked up to her. "You look nice." He said. He was surprised that he wasn't nervous.

"Thanks, so do you."

They walked in the Great Hall which had been decorated with white candles and white flowers. There were little tables that would hold 6 people. Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting at one. Harry walked over to them and took a seat next to Ron and Cho sat beside Harry.

Harry looked up to the doors and saw Jen walk in with Malfoy. Harry didn't know what was going on around him and he was short of breath at her sight. She was wearing robes of whitish silver. Her hair was straight. She had two pieces of hair on either side of her head that twisted around to the back of her head where they came together then just fell with the rest of her hair. Her make up was well done and it made her look even prettier. Harry felt his stomach tighten. He wanted to go over to her and tell her how beautiful she looked, and he wanted her to forget her problems. Her standing next to Malfoy just didn't look right. That should be his arm around her. She should be sitting over here with her real friends.

"Harry…hello…did you hear me?"

Harry looked at Cho. "What…oh sorry no I didn't hear you."

"I asked if you would mind if my friend Sarah and Sean sat with us."

"No I don't mind." Harry was only vaguely aware of two people joining their table. Harry watched as Malfoy, Jen and Malfoy's friends took a seat two tables in front of Harry's. Jen was facing Harry, Malfoy at her side with his arm on the back of her chair.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and took a seat at the front of the Hall, where Professor McGonagall, Wright, Hagrid, Snape, and Flitwich where sitting. He took a seat, said something to McGonagall then stood up. "You may begin."

Everyone in the Hall picked up their menu and read it. Harry ordered Roast Beef. Though throughout dinner Harry barely said anything, he just stared at Jen. Harry knew that she didn't know he could even see her. She rarely talked and by the end of the meal looked really bored. She had her elbow on the table and her hand was supporting her head. Harry saw her start to look around as if she was looking for something or someone. She found what she was looking for two tables in front of her. She smiled weakly and gave a little wave. He smiled and waved back. He saw her look at Ron and Hermione. Ron was still staring at Hermione with a silly grin on his face and with big eyes. Hermione was looking at him like that too. They were so involved with each other they didn't know what was going on around them. Harry saw her grin and he grinned back. He saw her mouth 'about time' and Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"What's so funny Harry?" asked Cho.

Harry tore his sight away from Jen and back at Cho. "Nothing. Something I just thought of."

Cho saw where his sight was before and looked over at Jen. "That girl, Jen, wasn't she dating you?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I think she's awful. How could she dump you to go out with him? They really aren't that cute."

"Your guess is as good as mine. She's actually really nice."

Cho shrugged. "What she did to you wasn't nice." Harry just looked down at his plate as Cho continued; "I heard that Kevin in Hufflepuff saw them go into the closet on the 4th floor. He said that they didn't come out for a half an hour."

Harry rolled his eyes. He doubted that was true, just Hogwarts gossip. "Listen can we steer the conversation away from Jen and Malfoy." Cho looked a bit mad but Harry really didn't care.

5 minutes later Dumbledore got up. So did everyone else and with a flick of his wrist all the tables flew to the walls. "Please give a round of applause for the Weird Sisters." Everyone clapped, and then went out on the dance floor. Cho pulled Harry out and they start to dance.

After the song was done Harry stopped. "Let's go get a drink."

"Okay."

"I'll go get them." Then he went off to get them some butterbeers. He got there the same time as Jen did.

"Oh, Harry! You look great!" She turned and looked at Ron and Hermione dancing and smiled. "Oh man they are so cute."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, maybe now they will stop bickering."

She laughed. "Yeah right, now they will bicker ten times worse and about other things. It will get weird cause I bet one minute they will be mad at each other then the next they will start being all cuddly."

Harry laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah that sounds about right." He looked down at her. "You look really nice."

"Thanks."

"Did you want to dance?"

She looked around and saw Malfoy talking to some girl. Then she turned around to him. "What about your date?"

Harry shrugged. "Just one?"

She smiled and took his arm. "Okay."

The song was a fast one. They danced and laughed. She was a great dancer and Harry felt weird because he hadn't really danced before. But he guessed he wasn't that bad because one dance turned to two. Two turned to three. They were on their fourth when Malfoy came up.

"There you are I've been looking for you." He noticed who she was dancing with and narrowed his eyes. "Potter. What do you think your doing?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well it's called dancing but I know you're slow sometimes."

Harry saw him go for his wand but Harry beat him. He was about to curse him when Jen stepped in the middle. "Stop it! Come on Draco, let's go dance over here." She pulled him away and Harry stuck his wand back in his pocket. He went in search of Cho and found her sitting at a table looking very mad. He sat down. "Sorry I couldn't find you."

"Where are the drinks?"

"Oh, some big guy drank them both. Want to dance." He grabbed her hand before she had a chance to reply and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor where he could see Jen and Malfoy.

After a couple of songs Jen and Malfoy where a lot closer to where he and Cho where standing. The song changed to slow song and Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and saw Malfoy wrap his arms around Jen and put his hands on her butt. Jen visibly tensed then relaxed, but her face showed how uncomfortable she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Malfoy pulled her close. Harry saw that Jen was watching them too. After awhile Cho put her head on his shoulder and got closer. Harry saw Jen tense up again. Malfoy whispered something in her ear, kissed her and then she rested her head on his shoulder. Harry narrowed his eyes. Well two can play at that game. Harry put a hand under Cho's chin and lifted her face up so he could kiss her. Afterwards Harry lifted his head and felt Cho put her head back on his shoulder. Harry looked and saw Jen, visible hurt. She narrowed her eyes then turned her head so that her face wasn't facing his.

After the song was done Harry saw Jen pull Malfoy towards a table where Harry could see them and sat him down. She took the seat next to him and then she kissed him. Harry turned his head away and then pulled Cho away. He dragged her to where the drinks where and got two butterbeers. He gave one to her then they he went off to find Ron and Hermione. He found them sitting down at a table with drinks. Harry and Cho sat down and once they had just sat down a Ravenclaw 7th year asked Cho to dance.

"You don't mind do you Harry."

"Nope." He said without looking at her. He felt her get up and leave with the boy. Ron nudged Harry.

"Saw you kissing Cho. Way to be mate." Said Ron.

Harry looked up at him and behind him he saw Jen and Malfoy. Malfoy had a smug look on his face and Jen looked sad. Harry turned his head and got up. "What ever. I think I'm going to find Cho and tell her I'm not feeling good. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He saw them turn around and look at Jen and Malfoy, but didn't give them time to say anything. He found Cho coming back to him.

"Listen Cho, I'm not feeling good, why don't you dance with him okay."

She looked a bit sad but nodded. "Sure. I hope you feel better."

Harry just walked off. When he got to his dorm he got right into his pj's and into bed. Harry shut his eyes with an angry sigh. What a day.


	8. Missing and the Tortured

Chapter 8- The Missing and the Tortured

Harry woke up feeling horrible. He hadn't slept only 2 hours this morning. Why did I kiss Cho? Now she is going to think I like her. He groaned at the thought of telling why he had actually kissed her. Hi Cho I actually kissed you to get back at Jen for kissing Malfoy. Man, his life was starting to sound like a soup opera. Harry looked over and saw that Ron was already up.

Harry got dressed and went down to the Great Hall. He found Ron and Hermione laughing and giggling having a good time. Well at least someone had a good time at the dance. I'm never going to one of those again he thought as he slumped down on the bench.

"So you two have fun." Hermione nodded. "Yeah it was so much fun." Harry saw they were holding hands. "So, you two dating?" They nodded and Harry smiled. "About time." Hermione laughed a little. "That's what Jen said."

Harry's smile immediately left his face. "Don't even mention her name around me."

They both frowned then looked at each other. "Something happen last night, mate?"

"I don't talk about it." They just dropped it. The rest of the meal Harry was silent while Hermione and Ron started to laughed and giggle with each other again.

They went to grab their stuff then went to the carriages. Through out the train ride Harry was still grouchy. Harry heard that they would be there in 10 minutes and got dressed in normal clothes. When he was done Ron cleared his throat. "Um Harry…I need to tell you something." Harry turned and looked at him. Ron looked at the floor then up again. "Um I know you told me not to talk about…her…but I need to tell you that since Tom is still staying with us she will be to."

Harry felt his mouth drop. "What?" he screamed as they came to a stop.

Ron blinked. He opened his mouth to say something then decided he better not. So instead he just picked up his trunk and started out of the train. Harry grabbed his and went after him. When they finally got out of platform 9 ¾ Harry saw Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Moody, and Tonks waiting for them. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny greeted them then they started towards the door. They stopped just inside the doors.

"What are we waiting for" he asked.

"Jen." Said Lupin a little awkwardly.

"Well why didn't we wait back there." He asked pointing his finger in the way of the platform.

"Because the Malfoy's can't see us, or else they will be suspicious."

Harry's temper rose. "Who cares!" he shouted.

Nobody said anything since they saw Jen appear with Malfoy. He had one arm around her and another was holding her hand. They walked over to his mom and Malfoy introduced them to each other. Harry stood there watching her make nice with his mom and was really close to going over there and hitting Malfoy. Everyone must have noticed this because he could fell extra eyes on him. 5 minutes later Jen shook Malfoy's mom's hand and then was about to walk away when Malfoy pulled her back and walked with her a bit away from his mom. He pulled her up against him then gave her a big kiss. Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He was killing mad. He started forward but Ron tried to grab him. He threw him off, then him and Lupin grabbed him.

"Harry would you please calm down." Whispered Lupin.

"No I won't. What I want to do is kick Malfoy's…" he started but Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Harry Potter, don't you finish that sentence." Harry watched them finish their kiss, then watched Malfoy and his mom walk off. Jen hurried over. Harry saw that she was smiling.

"Oh I bet that was just glorious wasn't it?" he yelled.

She narrowed her eyes then said hello to everyone. They walked out to 2 rental cars and everyone got in. Harry was seated in one car and Jen in the other. Harry sat with his eyes narrowed, arms over his chest, trying to gain control over his temper. After awhile Harry realized that they were going to Grimmald Place.

"What are we going to Grimmald Place for?" he asked Lupin.

"There's a meeting." He looked back at Harry. "So how has school been? I heard you had a Ball?"

"Everything has sucked." He grumbled. Lupin gave him sympathetic eyes then turned back around. Harry listened to Ron tell his mom that him and Hermione were dating.

"Well it's about time." She said very cheery. "Your father is going to go into a hay day with you dating a muggle born." Everyone in the car laughed but Harry.

10 minutes later they arrived at Grimmald Place. They all took their trunks upstairs (everyone keeping as much distance between Harry and Jen). Everyone went downstairs into the kitchen. When they got there they saw that many members were already there. The rest of the Weasley clan (excluding Charlie) was there and got up to greet them. Mrs. Weasley asked them to wait until the meeting was over (other then Jen), then she would make dinner. They all grumpily waited. A half an hour later Mrs. Weasley came down to tell them it was done. A few minutes later the other Weasley's, Lupin, Jen and Tom came down. Everyone else had already gone. They sat down and talked for a few minutes.

Tom stood up. "Well I better get going."

Jen pulled him back down as she gave a little laugh. "No your not. Your going to eat then go have a nap."

Tom laughed. "Alright mom. I'll eat but I have things to do." Jen looked at him throught narrowed eyes and Tom immediately stopped laughing. "Seriously, I'm okay sis."

She shook her head then got up to help Mrs. Weasley. After dinner Tom got up and said bye to everyone. Jen followed him to the door and 5 minutes later came back in.

Harry looked at her. "Aren't you going to leave?" he asked her snottily.

She shot him a look before sitting down. "No."

"To bad."

She stared the table for a moment then looked back at him. "What is your problem?"

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." He shot back. He heard Fred, George, and Ron laugh.

"Nice women line there mate." Said Fred. His mother hit his head with a spoon she was washing.

"Listen Harry why can't we just have a nice holiday and get along? We've been fine when we're doing your lessons."

"No you may have been, but I haven't."

"It's because of last night right?"

Harry shrugged. "More then that. Everyday."

"Listen you didn't help yesterday. You just pissed me off, then I would piss you off, then you piss me off again, then the cycle just continued."

"Hey, your stupid ferret of a boyfriend started it."

Fred, George, and Ron bursted out laughing. "That was a great day." Replied George.

"It's not his fault it's who he is. You make fun of him to."

"I never start it."

She snorted. "I saw you at the station. Remus and Ron had to hold you back. So if they weren't there it would have been your fault. You hate him just as much as he hates you."

"Yeah I hate him because he and his dad are Death Eaters."

"I know! Why do you think I'm 'dating' him?"

Harry was speechless for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Harry. You're so thick sometimes. I'm watching him because is he and his dad isDeath Eaters. Someone needed to watch them. Someone also needed to find out if Malfoy was a Death Eater. What better way then Malfoy's girlfriend. And by the way, why I was so happy today was because I've been invited to his family dinner. With his father and his fathers friends, who the Order knows are Death Eaters. You know how much information I'm going to get?"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She laughed a little. "Because number 1; you wouldn't go somewhere where I could tell you. I didn't want to be over heard. You know how gossipy the school is. It would've gotten back to Malfoy and number 2; you would have accepted it and wouldn't have been all angry at Malfoy, which I need him to think, so he wouldn't get suspicious." Harry looked at the table as she continued; now feeling horrible stupid. "How could you think I would rather date him then you? I needed you to be mad at me to because if we started back up again, someone would surly find out and then there goes the gossiping thing again."

Harry then realized that they weren't alone, but didn't care. "This was what Dumbledore wanted you to do wasn't it. You said no, then we got into that fight and…I pushed you into it." She nodded.

"It hasn't been easy these past months. I hated that you were mad at me. I hated lying to you. I hated spending time with him and his friends rather then you guys. At least I still had Hermione to talk to." There was an acquired silence. She got up. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long night. I'll see you guys later."

Harry got up too. "So am I. See you tomorrow."

They both walked up the stair case in silence. When Jen got to her room she went to go in.

"Jen?" She turned around. He sighed and continued, "Listen I'm sorry for the way I acted, it's just, it's hard for me to see you with him. It makes me so angry. I never meant to treat you like that, especially in front of everyone."

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Hey it's alright. I know what you mean. I thought I was going to go crazy yesterday when I saw you with Cho."

"I'm sorry about that to. I was just mad because…"

"Harry its okay. I'll see you later okay?"

Harry nodded and watched her go back into her room. When he got to his room he laid down on his bed. At least she had a good reason for being with him. Harry got up and changed. When he lay down again he shut his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

"Master I would like you to come to my house for Christmas dinner." Said a hooded man. "I have invited everyone and I would like you to come to."

Voldemort nodded his head. "Thank you Lucius."

"My lord, my son's girlfriend will also be there."

"Awww…Draco never told me he had a girlfriend. What is her name?"

"Jennifer McCallahan. I've seen her picture she is a very pretty girl and Draco tells me she is very powerful. He's very proud of her. She had been dating Potter, but she broke up with him for my Draco." He said proudly.

"What? I never knew Potter had a sweetheart. Isn't he being watched? How come no one informed me?"

"My lord, we never knew till September, when Draco told me. Not to long after she broke up with Potter. I'm sorry my lord." He said hastily.

"McCallahan…I think I have heard that name before. Is she a pureblood?"

"Yes my lord."

"Who are her parents?"

"All she told Draco was that her real mother died when she was 1 and that she never knew her father. She recently found out that Sirius Black was her father. She found out when he died."

"Sirius Black? He was a key member of the Order and a very close friend of Dumbledore. How do we know she can be trusted?"

"Draco assures me she isn't loyal to him. Like I told you she never knew him."

"If she is at Hogwarts then Servius must know her. What does he say?"

"They don't get along my lord. He did say that she was strong, but she's a show off. He say's that even though she's very arrogant she would be a great asset"

"Aw, Very good Lucius. Has Wormtail come back yet?"

"Yes My lord."

"Will you please tell him to come?"

"Yes my lord." He left and Wormtail came in.

"You called for me my lord?"

"What happened with the muggle family? How come they are still alive?"

"My lord, a wizard showed up. He distracted us. The muggles got away. I think he was part of the Order."

"Did you question him?"

"No my lord, the ministry was on their way. We had to get out of there."

"He lived."

He looked at the ground. "My lord, I'm sorry I failed you."

"Yes. And now you must pay the price for your failure."

"No my lord, please!"

"Crucio."

Wormtail screamed and so did Harry. He woke up still screaming. His scar burned and his stomach turned. He leaned over his bed and puked. He heard Ron get up from his bed.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yes, just had a dream about Voldemort." Harry saw Ron shiver at his name. His scar start to burn again and Harry rubbed it. He knew Voldemort was torturing Wormtail.

Harry heard the door open. He felt hands on his shoulders pushing him back. He looked up and saw Jen.

"Harry are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a dream about Voldemort."

"What? Harry why did you have a dream about him? Your suppose to have blocked those dreams out by now."

"I didn't do it tonight."

She sighed and took out her wand. She muttered a spell and Harry's vomit was gone. "Go back to bed." She started out the room.

"They were talking about you."

She turned back around. "What? What do you mean they were talking about me?"

"Malfoys dad invited Voldemort to dinner. Then he told him you would be there."

She looked at him for a minute before turning around. "Thanks for telling me Harry."

"Are you still going to go?"

"Yeah."

"But Voldemorts going to be there! He knew we were dating! What if he hurts you?"

"Harry I made sure Malfoy didn't know I had feeling for you. I fooled him good. It will be alright." She left before he could say anything else. He lay back down and wished he hadn't had the dream. Now he's going to be worrying about her when she's there. With a house full of Death Eaters was bad enough to know, but with Voldemort there too. Harry didn't know if he could handle it.

The next couple of days were fun. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Jen laughed and joked like they had during the summer. Christmas morning Harry was wakened by Ron.

"Harry, wake up!"

"I'm up." He said sleepily.

"Happy Christmas mate."

"Happy Christmas."

Harry sat up and began to open gifts. From Ron he got new quidditch gloves and some sweets. From Hermione he got a book on quidditch moves. From Mrs. Weasley he got his regular jumper and fudge. He got a new traveling cloak from Lupin that was warm and black. He got a box of sweets from Hagrid. The last present was from Jen. She had gotten him a picture album with pictures from the summer and a few from school of all his friends and of him playing quidditch. There was a very nice on of the two of them and on the front page was a picture of Harry, Ron, Jen, and Hermione. He also got a box of stuff from The Weasley Wizard Weezy's. There were fireworks, extendable ears and all kinds of things in it. And he also got some sweets.

Harry had just finished opening his gifts when Jen, Hermione and Ginny walked in. Jen ran right to him and hugged him. "Happy Christmas!"

"You too. I love your gifts."

She smiled "Well I thought it would be a nice surprise for Filch when we get back. Thanks for the sweets and broom set maintenance kit I love it."

He just smiled at her and pushed a piece of hair out of her face behind her ear. She looked beautiful. She was still in her pajamas, with no make up, and she hadn't brushed her hair yet and Harry thought she looked more beautiful like this when she had at the ball.

They laughed and ate chocolate till they wanted real food, so they decided to go down stairs. When they got there Harry saw that all the Weasley's where there (even Charlie), Tom and Lupin. Harry walked in and said hello to Charlie. He then thanked Lupin for the cloak as Jen hugged Tom.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing, talking and playing games. It was the best Christmas yet. He was having so much fun that he was confused at 4:00pm when Jen said she needed to go get ready.

"Ready for what?"

That got him a smile. "Ready to go to the Malfoy's."

Harry's spirits sunk about 4 notches. "Oh yeah."

An hour later she came down to the kitchen where Ron and Hermione were playing chess and where the rest of the Weasley's and Lupin were. She was wearing robes of black and blue. She had her hair straightened. Harry wished more then anything she wouldn't go.

She came and took a seat next to him. "I have to go. I'll see you later tonight around 10 or 11."

He nodded and hugged her. "Please be careful."

She laughed and pulled back. "It's me remember? I can take on those silly people. Remember it's a walk in the park."

He smiled lightly. They looked at each other for a while then she got up to go. She was almost at the door, then came back and kissed him. She smiled, winked, and then was gone. Harry sighed and slumped down into his chair.

The rest of the night was spent worrying about Jen. He barely ate and didn't talk. He constantly was checking the clock. The time went slowly. Minutes seemed like hours. After dinner they all sat and laughed at the table. At 10:00 Harry sat watching the door with a worried face.

Lupin laughed and slapped his back. "Don't worry Harry she'll be fine. If anyone can handle themselves it's her. Not only is she Dumbledore's granddaughter she's Sirius's daughter. That's a nasty combination" Harry just nodded his head.

He watched the clock closely. 10:17pm. Still not back. 10:38pm. Not here. 10:54pm. Come on Jen where are you. 11:13pm. She's just running a bit late nothing to worry about. At 11:36pm he began to walk the kitchen. By 12:00am he was freaking out.

"Where is she? She's an hour late." Harry could tell that they were all starting to worry. By 12:12am Tom was walking the kitchen with Harry. At 12:37am he was desperate.

He went to the table where his clock was and put it on. "I'm going out to find her."

Tom went up to him. "Hey, I'll go out with a team. You stay here. I'm sure it's nothing."

Tom went to the fire, stuck his head in and then talked to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. 5 minutes later Moodey, Tonks, Kingsley, and someone else had arrived.

"We'll be back in a bit." Then they left with Mr. Weasley, Tom, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Lupin.

Harry took to walking the kitchen again. He was only vaguely aware of everyone trying to comfort him with their words. By 1:00am Harry was going mad.

"Why haven't we heard anything yet?"

No one said anything. At 2:00am Mrs. Weasley suggested everyone go to bed.

Harry shook his head. "No way."

"Harry dear, I'll wake you up when they arrive or send word okay?"

"No, I won't be able to." Harry looked around and saw that Ginny was asleep and Hermione was close to sleep to. "Why don't you guys go to bed?"

Hermione looked like she was going to say no, but decided against it. "Please come and get us when you hear something." Harry nodded.

It was 4:00am when the rest of the Weasley's came back. Harry got up when he saw the door to the kitchen open. "Where is she?"

They all looked at the ground. "We don't know. We looked all over and haven't found her." Said Mr. Weasley. He added quickly. "But that doesn't mean anything. She may have spent the night there or may have gone somewhere else."

Harry sank down into his chair and put his head between his hands. "I never should have let her go."

"Harry it wasn't your choice. Besides she is one strong headed woman. When she sets her mind to something she'll get it done." Said Mrs. Weasley trying to comfort him.

"No you don't understand. I had a dream last night. Voldemort was going to be there." When he said his name they all shivered.

"What do you mean he was going to be there? She didn't tell us that." Said Mr. Weasley. "She shouldn't have gone then. Not without back up ready in case she needed it."

"That's what I told her, but she had her mind made up."

Mrs. Weasley pulled him up. "I think you need to go to bed."

"Yeah Harry you look tired. It will be okay, they're still people out looking."

Harry nodded and went up stairs.

He didn't fall asleep until the sun had started to come up and woke up 4 hours later. Around noon everyone else was finally up. The other half of the team came back and the Weasley's went out. The team immediately went upstairs to bed.

Mrs. Weasley tried to get him to eat something but he couldn't eat. All he did was stare at the door and clock.

2 days had passed and still no Jen. Harry was dead with worry. He was still in the kitchen waiting for word when he heard a knock on the door. The others were all upstairs, and Mrs. Weasley was busy making dinner. Harry got up to go get it. When he opened the door someone fell into to him making him fall. He looked down and saw that it was Jen. She was badly cut and bruised. Her robes were basically just cloth. She was shaking uncontrollable.

"Help! Someone call for help!" he screamed

Mrs. Weasley ran in and saw Jen. She gasped then ran back into the kitchen.

"Jen! Jen? Are you alright."

"Harry…have to…get…to…Harry…he…worried…" she sobbed. "Harry!...no…please… Don't know…anything! Please…stop." She sobbed again and turned onto her side and started to puke. Harry saw that she was puking up blood. Panic shot through him.

"MRS. WEASLEY! WE NEED HELP! FAST!"

Harry heard foot steps come down the stairs. When they had stopped he heard a gasp. "Oh my god! Jen?" It was Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry! I…need…please…I want…"

"Jen I'm right here." He grabbed her hand. He saw her look up into his face. She cried and tightened her grip on his hand. Then she started to cry.

"Harry…please…" she let out a sob. "Please…make it…stop! I…hurt…please…kill." She coughed and turned onto her side and puked again.

"MRS. WEASLEY!" he screamed.

"They are coming!" she said coming out of the kitchen with a wet cloth. She tried to whip some of the blood off her face.

"Harry…please…kill…me…it hurts…" she cried.

Harry felt something fall down his face. He realized he was crying. He quickly whipped them away. She turned onto her side and puked again. She then started to shake even more. All of a sudden the door slammed open and Dumbledore stood there. Harry saw the anger, panic and sadness in his eyes.

"Harry, please stand back." Harry got up and gently put her head on the ground. Dumbledore conjured up a stretcher underneath her. He put a hand on her stretcher.

"You will all stay here until I send word. Molly please send an owl to the teams." She nodded. Jen screamed and turned over and puked. "Stop…pain." Then she and Dumbledore where gone.

Harry stared horrified at the spot where she had been. There was a mixture of blood and puke all over the floor. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and said something then it was all gone. Harry looked up to see Hermione crying on Ron's shoulder. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all staring at the spot where Jen had just been.

Harry all of a sudden walked to the stairs and started up them. When he got to his room he sat on his bed and put his head in-between his hands.

She had been tortured. That means they had found out she was in the Order. Harry wondered how she had gotten away. Harry felt tears rolling down his face, but he whipped them away. She must have been in terrible pain. She was. She was screaming for someone to kill her because of it. He had almost lost her.

Harry heard the door open and looked up to see Lupin standing there. He sat down beside Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry a little shocked at first, hugged back.

"It will be okay. She's strong." Harry didn't say anything just nodded. She had to be okay. He wouldn't know what he would do if she wasn't. Harry pulled away and looked down at himself. He had her blood all over him. He looked at Lupin.

"Give me a minute to change. I'll be down in a bit." He nodded then left. Harry pulled on clean clothes. Is she going to be alright? Please lord let her be alright. If she dies, I won't be able to handle it.


	9. Back to St Mungo's

Chapter 9- Back to St. Mungo's

At 11:00pm they finally got word from Dumbledore. He walked in and sat down at the table. Harry looked at him waiting to hear if she was okay.

"She was tortured for 2 days on and off. I got word from Servius that he had helped her escape around noon. He could only get her out of where they were keeping her to keep up his image. The doctors are amazed she was still alive let alone still sane. You can all go see her tomorrow and she will be released in a week and half." He looked at Harry. "She will be fine."Harry let out a breath of relief. She's going to be all right.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him and frowned. "Now off to bed with you."

"But I want to go to St. Mungo's." He said.

Dumbledore looked at him and gave a sad smile. "We can't do anything right now, she won't wake up until tomorrow. Get some sleep Harry."

Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't fight them anymore. He nodded and headed upstairs. When he got there he fell asleep. She was safe.

Harry was the first up the next day from a very restless sleep. He had gotten about 3 hours sleep that night and he had finally given up. He was dressed and ready to go before the others had even wakened. At 9:00am they went out the door. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, and Lupin were the first to go. They were going in groups so they didn't overwhelm her.

They took the subway and got to the hospital around 9:30am. They found out that she was on level 4, Spell Damage. She had her own room. They found her sleeping. Harry went right to her side and grabbed her hand. He looked down and saw she had many cuts and bruises on her face. Her arms were bandaged up in many spots. She looked pale and her regular red cheeks weren't there. She had a pail beside her table and 3 potions on the table beside her bed. She was also still shacking.

Hermione gave a whimper and turned her face on Ron's shoulder. Lupin just stood looking at her. Harry guessed he had done this a lot of times. Fred looked like he was about to hit something and began to walk the room. George sat down in the chair on the other side of her. Harry put his hand on her cheek with his other hand then sat down on a chair with his right hand still holding hers. He was going to stay here until she got out and make sure she was comfortable.

Lupin conjured 4 more chairs for the rest of them and they all sat down. They sat there in silence.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy." Said Fred.

"We'll you'll have to get in line." Was all he said.

"Listen we don't know if it was him or not. She hasn't been able to tell us anything. She has only waken up to eat something briefly." Said Lupin.

The rest of them began to talk about other things. Around noon Fred and George left to get food for everyone. When they came back they talked about their shop, though without their regular grins and jokes. At 2:00pm Tom came in.

"Has she woken up yet?" he went and stood beside her. Lupin got up to give him his chair. Tom sat in it with thanks and grabbed Jen's hand.

"No." said George.

"Found out anything?" asked Fred.

He nodded his head. "We found out who tortured her."

Harry's face shot up. "Who was it? How did you find out?"

Tom's face hardened. "Snape told us. If Dumbledore hadn't of told me not to go after him I would have killed him already. But I know Jen will have the pleasure of doing that."

Harry stared at him for a moment. "Who was it?"

"A number of people; Malfoy the most. There was also Bellatrix and You-Know-Who personally." He looked at Jen for a moment then back at Harry. "And also Snape."

Harry jumped up. His chair went flying through the air and hit the wall. "WHAT?"

Tom nodded. "He said that he needed to do so that You-Know-Who didn't get suspicious of him. Dumbledore agrees with him."

"BUT IT'S HIS GRANDDAUGHTER?"

Tom nodded his head. "He knows, but without Snape it would be hard to stop them. He gives us information." Tom smiled. "Don't worry when Jen wakes up and is feeling better I don't doubt that she will repay her debt. I know he'll pay. Just give it time."

Harry started to walk towards the door. "You won't have to give it time."

Lupin grabbed him and forced him back into his now up righted chair. "Harry You can't. Jen won't either. We were all told that if we were caught and Snape was to…torture us that we weren't to hurt him. He's doing what he was told."

"Well I didn't agree to that." He started to get up. But Lupin pushed him back down.

"Harry didn't do anything. I'm telling you it's a bad idea."

"I DON'T CARE! HE TORTURED MY GIRLFRIEND! HE HAS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" he screamed still trying to get out of the chair. Lupin pointed his wand at him

"Pertificus Totalus." Harry froze where he was. "I'm sorry Harry. Just listen. Between us I agree with Tom. Its Jen's right to handle it the she wants. If she chooses to repay him then that's her right." The spell was starting to wear off by now. "Just let her make the choice. Okay." He said the counter curse and Harry felt the spell lift. "Okay?" Harry nodded his head.

At that moment Harry saw Jen's eyes fluttered open. Harry sat at the edge of his seat and grabbed her hand. "Jen?"

"Ha-a-r-ry?" Her voice was just a whisper. She was stuttering and Harry could tell she could barely get the words out.

"Yeah it's me. How are you feeling?"

"I…h-ur-ur-t...ev-v-e-ery…w-w-he-ere."

"Hey, don't speak if it hurts." He turned to Ron and Hermione. "Will you go find her healer?"

They nodded and got up and were out the door. Tom leaned over so she could see him.

"What happened?"

Jen's eyes started to water and Harry felt her start to shake even more. "Wh-wh-at-t d-d-d-oe-s-s…it-t l-l-oo-o-o-k…li-i-i-ke…h-ha-p-p-p-pen-n-n-ed?"

Tom rolled his eyes and gave a weak smile "It's defiantly you. Listen, knows not the time to get saucy with me okay?" he said softly and gently. "We'll talk about it later?"  
She just nodded and looked back at Harry. He felt her hand tighten on his. "S-s-or-r-y…I-I-I ma-a-d-d-e…y-y-ou wai-i-t-t."

Harry smiled at her then lightly cupped her cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just get better okay?"

She smiled lightly and nodded just as the healer came in. He looked to be about 25. He had brown hair and eyes. He greeted Tom with a shake of hands. "How you doing Tom? Long time no see."

"Could be better." He said, and then looked down at Jen.

"Miss. McCallahan How are you feeling this afternoon." He said as Ron and Hermione sat down on their chairs.

"I-I-I…h-hu-u-u-…" She turned onto her side and puked into the bucket. Harry grabbed her hair and held it back.

The healer's eyes softened. "Here. Can you drink these for me?" he said when she had finished. She nodded and drank the bottles he handed her. The healer walked out and came back a few minutes later with a plate of food. "Here we go how about you eat this. I'll be back once your done and then we'll see how your feeling." She nodded and then the healer went out. She picked up her fork, but couldn't get the food into her mouth or even keep it on her fork because her hand was shaking so badly. She slammed it down.

"D-da-arn!" she said. Harry smiled at her then picked it up.

"Here, I'll help you." She grabbed her fork before he could with a frown.

"I-I-I…ca-a-n d-do…i-i-it-t." She tried 4 more times before handing it to him. "S-s-stup-p-pi-i-d-d…t-t-hin-ng."

Harry smiled at her and began to help her eat. She ate a quarter of it before she pulled away. The healer came in when Harry put the fork down. Good timing he thought.

He smiled. "So, how are we doing now?"

"F-f-ine-e. W-w-whe-e-en…ca-a-n-n I…l-l-lea-a-ave-e?"

Tom, Lupin and the healer laughed. Lupin looked at her. "Just like Sirius. You may look like your Mom, but you have a lot of Sirius in you." Harry looked at her and thought about and knew he was right. Maybe that was why he didn't have any problem talking to her.

The healer looked at her. "You can leave in a week and a half."

She frowned in disgust. "5-5-5 da-a-ay's-s-s."

The healer laughed. "No chance. A week and a half."

Harry saw her start to pout. He laughed and kissed her forehead. That caught the healer's eye. He turned to Harry and he saw him look at his forehead. His eyes got huge. "You're Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his head and stuck out his hand. The healer shook it still starting at his head. "Take good care of her okay?"

"For you anything." He replayed still shaking his hand.

Harry saw Jen frown and grab his hand back. "S-s-sta-a-ay…A-a-awa-a-a-ay fr-r-rom…my-y-y b-b-boyf-f-f-fri-i-ie-end! Get-t-t…you-u-ur o-o-own-n-n."

Everyone laughed. "Oh I'm going to like you as a patient." The healer said between laughs.

Harry saw her eyelids start to go down. "Go to sleep okay?"

She looked at him and studied him. "Yo-o-ou…t-t-to-o. Y-y-you-u-u…l-l-loo-o-ok li-i-ke…cr-r-ap."

Harry smiled. "Okay." He watched her close her eyes. He knew she was asleep within seconds. The healer said bye to everyone and left. Tom, Fred and George got up.

"We have to get back to the shop." Said Fred. They said by to everyone then appariated.

"I have things to do." Tom bent and kissed her forehead then he too appariated.

Harry looked back at Jen and sat down. Thank god she's okay.

The next week passed the same. Every day Harry went to St. Mungo's with some one. He got there around 9:30am and stayed till 10:00pm. Her stutter was getting better and she wasn't shacking that much. She was still taking 3 potions 4 times a day. She had colour to her face and cheeks. Tom came everyday too. Harry and Tom had become friends in the week and joked and laughed together.

On the 3rd day Dumbledore had come in. Harry and Tom were asked to leave because Jen said it was too hard to tell it with them there. Harry and Tom reluctantly went outside. Half an hour later Dumbledore came out looking angry. When Harry went back in he saw that Jen had been crying. She was sitting up for the first time and asked him to sit on the bed with her. They sat there with him holding her. She hadn't told him what had happened, but Harry knew it had been a traumatic thing for her. He knew if or when she wanted to talk to him about it that he would be more then happy to talk to her about it. He was trying to help her through it the best way he knew how, by trying to make her forget. Ron and Hermione came pretty much everyday. They laughed, talked, and joked with each other like they had those last few weeks of summer.

Harry walked in on the 8th day with a box of sweets he had asked the twins to pick up for him. When he, Ron and Hermione, Fred and George came in they found her up and trying to tie her shoes. She was dressed in jeans and a white hooded sweater. She looked up at them. Harry ran over to her and tried to get her back into bed.

"What do you think your doing? Your not suppose to be up for another day."

"I'm not just-t-t getting up I'm-m-m…going back to G-g-grimmald Place." She said taking her arm out of his grip. She picked up her shoulder bag. She took a shaky step forward, stumbled then grabbed Ron before she fell.

"Oh! Ro-o-on I'm…Sorry."

Ron grabbed her shoulders and started to push her over towards the bed. "Okay, well you be sorry over here in this nice comfy bed, huh?" He made her sit. She shook him off then stood up again.

"Listen-n-n…I'm leaving w-w-with or without-t-t yo-o-our help." She looked at them. Harry sighed then grabbed her arm and started to help her towards the door.

"Fine, come on lets go find your healer so you can tell him and get some potion."

They went outside and asked where they could find him. The witch told them they could find him on the 6th floor. They all went up, Jen leaning heavily on Harry. The spotted him across the room, talking to another healer. Jen and the healer went into his office to sign forms and get her potions. She had been gone for 5 minutes when Harry heard his name being called.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Neville and his mother coming out of the ward for permanent residents where his parents were.

"Hey Neville. Mrs. Longbottom." He said.

"Harry what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Jen's signing a few forms and getting some potion so she can go home."

Neville's eyes got huge. "Jen's here?" he asked.

"Not any more. Hey Neville." Harry turned and saw that Jen had just come out of the office. Harry went to her and put a supportive arm around her and helped her to where the others were. Neville saw her cuts and bruises. He stared in horror at them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jen looked at the ground. She quickly looked back up. "I ha-ad…an incoun-n-nter with some…Death Eat-t-ters." She looked at Neville's grandmother and stuck out her hand. "You must be-e-e Neville-e-e's grandmother. I've he-e-eard some great things about you." She looked at Neville. "You've r-r-raised a good ma-a-an." She smiled when Neville started to blush. Jen was still shaking her hand when Harry felt her shake. Mrs. Longbottom frowned and Jen started to blush. "Sorry I d-d-do that still sometimes."

"Oh it's nothing to be ashamed of. At least you are on the right side." She looked at Harry's arm around her still. "Aren't you two just the cutest?" She looked at Harry and smiled. "Are you happy dear?"

Harry looked at Jen and kissed her cheek. "Yup."

"Good, because you above all other people deserve to be happy." She turned to Neville. "Time to go." Neville nodded. He hesitated then hugged Jen. "I hope you feel better."

She smiled at him. "I feel much better-r-r…after that hug." She winked at him.

Everyone walked to the entrance together then said their goodbyes and c'ya later's. They all went to the station and took the train. They had to stop periodically for Jen to rest.

A half hour later they arrived back at the house. They walked to where they heard voices in the kitchen. They walked in and saw Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, Lupin and Tom.

"Hey everyone!" Said Jen when they had gotten in side. Mrs. Weasley dropped a plate that she had been setting for lunch. Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I thought it isn't nice to sneak up on people." She laughed and elbowed him in the stomach lightly.

"Jen! What are you doing here?" She frowned at the kids. "You shouldn't be out for another 4 days."

She shrugged and Harry helped her into a seat, took a seat beside her and put his arm on the back of her chair. "I had to ge-e-et out of…there."

Tom smiled and walked around the table and hugged her. "She was in there longer then I thought she would be. Glad your okay Jenny."

He went back to his seat and sat down. Fred and George said they needed to get back to the shop said bye and appariated as Mrs. Weasley set the table for the 4 of them.

"I'll go tell Dumbledore." Said Tom as he got up. "I'll go personally since I need to talk to him anyways." He kissed Jen on the cheek then appariated.

They had a nice dinner then Harry saw Jen yawn and got up. "Come on I'll take you to bed." She nodded and got up. They walked up to her room. Harry stood outside while she got changed then walked in when she said it was okay. He helped her into bed. She pulled him down with her.

"Harry will you stay with me for a while? At least till I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." she asked as he sat down.

"Of course." When he lay down beside her she cuddled up on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They were silent for a while until Harry heard her sniff. He looked down at her and saw that she was crying. He wiped the tears away. "Hey it's okay."

She nodded and tried to get closer. "I know. Man, I'm such a bab-b-by."

He frowned and shook his head and wiped away more tears. "You're not a baby, you're so brave. You were through something horrible."

She nodded again, "I was so scared. I thought I was going to go crazy and then die." She stopped for a moment then continued. "I wanted to."

"I know, I remember you saying so." He said. She looked up at his face.

"Harry." He looked down at her and smiled weakly.

"Get some sleep." He said, while kissing the top of her head.

"Okay." Her head snuggled closer into his shoulder and she fell asleep right away. Harry shut his eyes. She had wanted to die. Thank the lord she didn't. What would I do without her?

The next few days passed faster then the last. Jen wasn't stuttering or shaking anymore. She was still a little weak and couldn't really walk long distances and she was tired a lot and had to take a nap in the afternoon, but other then that she was fine, getting better every day. She still had to take a potion once in the morning and once before she went to bed, but only for the next couple of days. It was just like those first few weeks.

They were sitting in the living room 3 days before the return trip to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had gone with Ginny to Diagon Ally for new robes since hers was several inches to short. They had the house to themselves. Harry and Ron were playing chess and Jen and Hermione were watching and laughing as Ron's queen and Harry's bishop fought. Harry watched her laugh and felt really glad that she was okay. She saw him watching her and smiled and winked. He smiled back and continued to play.

They all decided to go to the kitchen to get food once Harry and Ron were done playing (Ron had won). Hermione and Ron went to grab some chips and Butterbeer from the cupboard for the 4 of them.

They were eating them when they heard the front door open. They looked up as the door to the kitchen opened, and Snape came in. Harry felt Jen tense up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to tell someone from the Order that 10 giants have just signed on to help the Dark Lord."

"Fine you told someone, now get out." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms on her chest.

He smiled. "Well since this is the headquarters for the Order I can stay if I wish." He looked her over. There were still some scabs on her face from where she had cuts, but most of them were healed. "And I don't think you're in any condition to tell me other wise."

She stood up. "Want to test that theory?" Harry could see that she was raving mad. Who could blame her? Harry stood up too.

"She may not be up to full strength _yet_,but I am, and if she can't force you, which I think she can, I'll be here to make sure that you do get out."

"Saint Potter, always wishing to play the hero. Didn't you learn the last time you tried to play the hero?"

Harry saw Jen reach for her wand and so did Harry. "Get out." She said through clenched teeth.

"I did what I had to do to stay in the circle."

"Yeah, I've heard all about the 'inner-circle'"." Said Jen

Snape smirked at her. "You should be thanking me. I got you out of there."

She laughed. "Thanking you? You tortured me!"

"I went easy on you, so I don't get why you're complaining, it could have been a lot worse. Besides, it was necessary."

"So is this. Crendious." Snape flew through the door, which had been closed. He landed with a bang and Harry saw that his nose was bleeding. Jen started forward.

"Jen!" Lupin and Tom had just come in. Lupin helped Snape up and Tom went in front of Jen. Harry heard him whisper "Not here." She looked at Tom for a moment.

She went past him and stopped at Snape. "You're lucky." She bent down. "You and I are going to have fun one day. I know you're not on our side, no matter what grandfather says. When you betray us, and you will, I'm coming after you myself, and trust me, you won't live."

Snape didn't say anything just stood up and walked out the door. Jen stared at the door, then went upstairs. Harry waited a moment to let what he had heard her say settle. Harry believed her. He knew that she would kill him if he betrayed them. Harry saw that Tom went to go upstairs, but Harry stopped him.

"No I'll go see if she's okay." Tom nodded and Harry went up the stairs. He went to her room and knocked. He didn't wait for admittance just walked in. He found her sitting on her bed, her pale facestaring at a picture. Harry walked over and sat beside her and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Sirius and a woman. Harry guessed it was her mom since (like everyone had said) she looked like Jen. Harry looked up at her and saw that she was trying not to cry. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. She put her arms around his waist and hugged him back, tears pouring down her face. After a while she pulled away.

"I'm going to rest for a bit." Harry nodded and kissed her before he left. When he shut her door he leaned on it. Like Harry, she was healing physically, but emotionally she was a wreck.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 10- Back to Hogwarts

Harry woke up early on the day before they went back to Hogwarts and knew everyone was asleep still. He rubbed his eyes. He had had bad dreams all night. He saw that it was still dark out and looked at his watch and saw it was 4:30am. He decided to go down and wait for breakfast.

On his way down stairs he looked in on Jen like he had the past week. She was sleeping soundly. He walked over to her bed and looked down at her. She was almost completely healed. No more bruises. A few of the bigger cuts were still scabs, but those were on her arms and legs. The past days she had wanted to be alone a lot. She wasn't laughing much, and she only talked when necessary. Harry knew that the events from Christmas were starting to really sink in. She was going to start to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her, not again.

She started to toss on her bed and was making whimpering sounds. Harry knew she was having a bad dream.

"No, please, I don't know anything" she screamed. All of a sudden she opened her eyes. She looked at Harry, screamed and went to grab her wand. Harry quickly muttered "Lumos." And Jen could see his face. She sighed and with one hand put it to her heart and with the other one grabbed a pillow and threw it at Harry.

"What is your problem? Sneaking isn't enough for you that you have to stand there all creepy and stare at me when I'm sleeping." She frowned at him. "You're really weird you know that? You scared me to death."

Harry laughed and sat on her bed. "Sorry. I came in to see if you were okay and still sleeping." He looked at her seriously. "You were having a bad dream weren't you?"

She nodded, pushed him down so that he was lying beside her then went into his arms. "Nothing that I haven't had before." She shut her eyes and sighed. "It's still dark, why are you up?"

Harry shut his eyes. "Bad dreams."

She laughed a little. "Quite a pair aren't we."

He smiled. "Yup." He rubbed her arm. "Perfect for each other."

They laid there holding each other. Harry felt Jen fall back asleep, but didn't get up. He just wanted to lay there and hold her for a little while longer. Before he knew it he was asleep.

Harry woke up to the sound of Ron's voice. "He's in Jen's room" he screamed. Harry heard footsteps run up the stairs. Harry opened his eyes and saw that Ron was smiling in at him. Before he knew it Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were standing there. Harry looked over and saw that Jen had her eyes open.

"Don't you guys believe in letting people sleep?" Jen said sleepily.

Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips. "It's 9:00! I think you've slept enough. I mean you both could use the sleep, but Harry wasn't in his bed and we all panicked."

Harry saw Lupin frown. "Have you two been sleeping together all night?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No I woke up around 4:30 and came to make sure she was okay and we talked for a bit then we fell asleep." Harry and Jen both sat up. Jen yawned.

"We're up don't worry." She said.

Lupin crossed his arms. "Do you two do this a lot?"

They both laughed. "Yeah, we sneak out and go to each others beds and do naughty, corrupted things to each other." Said Harry sarcastically.

Lupin turned to Ron and Mrs. Weasley. "Can you two excuse us?" They both nodded and left. Lupin shut the door and came to sit on the bed. "Okay, I want to talk to the both of you." He paused, looked at his hands, took a deep breath then looked back up them. "Now I don't know if you've had this talk Jen, but I know Harry hasn't."

Jen laughed a little and frowned "Are you going to give us the sex talk?" Lupin nodded and they all blushed. "Okay, well I've had this talk, can I leave please?" she said quickly and started to get up. Harry made her sit back down.

"If I have to listen to this so do you." He told her.

"Harry's right, I think it would be best if I talk to the both of you together about it." He paused again and looked up. "Okay well you're all old enough now that your…uh…probable thinking about…um…having…well you know. Okay how can I put this…okay well…um…er…okay so lets talk about the birds and the bees…"

15 minutes later Lupin stopped talking. Harry could tell Jen was trying hard not to laugh, Lupin was still trying to get words out and Harry was trying to stay seated on the bed so he wouldn't run out of the room.

"So you see it might not always be the best thing. Before you both…do…it…make sure that your both ready and take the proper precautions and you both must realize and understand what could happen." He stopped.

Jen shut her eyes and tried to wipe her smile off. "Okay, good talk." She said.

They all got up and went down stairs. Harry and Jen went into the living room and Lupin continued on to go to the kitchen. When Jen and Harry sat down, Harry and Jen were trying not to laugh. Harry bit down on his lip.

Ron smiled. "So what did he want to talk about?"

Harry and Jen looked at each other then bursted out laughing. Between gasps for breath Harry tried to them. "Lupin…tried…talk…about…sex" he looked at Jen. "Birds…Bees" and they started to laugh even harder. When they had finally calmed down they told them about their talk. Once they were done they all were silent for a moment then they all started to laugh. 5 minutes later Lupin and Mrs. Weasley came in to see what was going on. They saw Ron on the floor banging his hand on the floor, Hermione trying to help Ron up but ended up falling down on top of him which made them laugh even more. Jen and Harry were still sitting on the couch but were crying they were laughing so hard. Lupin put his hands on his hips.

"Harry and Jennifer! I was serious! It isn't a laughing matter!" He was trying to be serious but Harry could see he was starting to laugh.

"Birds…Bees…" said Jen between laughs and Lupin started to laugh to.

"Come on, I was trying to tell you something serious but didn't know how. I was just trying to complete my godfather duties." He said.

"Birds…Bees…"Harry said. They all laughed again. Even Mrs. Weasley was laughing.

The next day they said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Fred and George on platform 9 ¾. They went on and found seats in the back. Harry and Jen sat on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other. They laughed together until noon when the trolley came around. They all got some food and begun to eat it. Around 1:00pm Jen fell asleep. She was using his shoulder as a pillow.

"So, she's still alive I see." They turned to the door and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing there. Harry put her head on the wall and stood up.

"You better get out of here Malfoy."

"Why afraid I'll finish what my father started?"

"No I'm afraid she'll finish you off then get sent to Azkaban for murdering a pathetic ferret like you."

Malfoy frowned. "Please like that weak, sluty, bitch could hurt me. That she would kill me is just funny."

Harry started towards him, "Don't call her a sluty, bitch Malfoy. And weak, please now that's something to laugh about. She was tortured for 2 days and is still not crazy. The healers said that she's one of the strongest people they had ever met. Now," Harry walked towards him and grabbed him by the shirt, "get out!" Harry shoved him and Malfoy was out the door. Before Harry could close it Malfoy looked behind Harry and spoke to the now awake Jen.

"You'll get what's coming to you. Just you wait; when they get a hold of you again it's going to be 10 times worse."

Harry hit him in the face. Malfoy was on the ground out cold. Crabbe and Goyle started towards Harry. Ron jumped forward and pointed his wand at him and yelled, "Slictora" at the same time Harry yelled "Disendium" at Goyle. Both went flying into the walls and were out cold.

Harry and Ron went into the carriage and shut the door. Harry looked at Jen and saw she was pale and shaking. Harry's face softened and he sat down and took her into his arms.

"Don't you worry I will never let them hurt you again. I promise you." Jen nodded and snuggled closer to him. Harry kissed her hair before taking her chin to tilt her head up. His lips met hers in a soft, passionate kiss. After Harry pulled as close as she would go and muttered in her hair. "I promise, I won't let you be in any more pain."

Harry and the others went into the Entrance Hall. When they entered the Great Hall they saw that everyone was staring and whispering at them. They all new that everyone was talking about Jen and her Christmas Break. Jen gave a small sound and stopped. Harry looked down at her.

"What's wrong? If it's everyone staring and whispering just ignore it."

She shook her head. "It's…um…not that…I'm just going to go to the Dorm and go to bed." Harry saw that she was looking towards the Slytherin table. Half of the table were glaring at her. Harry wondered how many of those people had hurt her.

Harry frowned. "But what about dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry."

Before Harry could say another word she ran off. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "Bring us up some food please?"

They nodded. Harry ran after Jen and found her sitting on the Dorm couch crying. She was pale and shaking. Harry walked over to her and sat down. She tried to brush away her tears, but they just kept on coming. When Harry tried to reach out to comfort her, she pulled away.

"God, I'm such a pathetic weakling."

"Don't say that. You're anything but."

"Please I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. And look," She held out her shaking hand, "I can't stop shaking. Every time I think about what happened, hell even see someone whose a threat, I shake and run away crying. If that's not weak I don't know what is."

"Listen you're not weak. I would be doing the exact same thing you are if I was in your position." Harry cupped her face and made her look at him. "You are the strongest person I know. You're still a little weak, but you'll be fine in no time."

She sighed. "I hope so. I don't want to go on like this." She curled up next to him. Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he could get her.

Harry kissed the top of her head, which made her look up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He caressed her cheek and leaned down to those sweet lips of hers. It was suppose to be a gentil kiss, but got turned into a very heated and passionate kiss quickly. All those months of not being able to kiss her the way he wanted had finally taken its toll on both of them. Harry's tongue asked for admitance into her mouth, which she gladly gave him. Jen layed down on the couch with Harry on top of her. She had one of her hands on his neck playing with his hair. Her other hand was was on his back, moving up and down. Harry started to kiss her jaw all the way to below her neck. He kissed her there until she was breathing very hard. His mouth then found it's way back to her mouth. Harry's hand slid up from her hip to her breast. She groaned into his mouth and arched into his hand. Harry slid his hand down her stomach under her shirt. He reclaimed her breast and made her nipples hard.  
Jen pulled away from him and sat up. "What?" He asked gasping for breath. She got up and grabbed his hand pulling him. She then started up the stairs to the boys dorm. When they got there they kissed and tumbled onto the bed. Harry pulled her shirt over her head and threw it behind him. She followed suit with his shirt. He reached behind her and undid her bra. He kissed his way down to them and sucked on them. She moaned. She turned so she was on top of him. She kissed his chest and was just going to undo his pants when Ron came threw the door. "Harry we got you guys...Oh my god!"  
It was as if time stood still. Ron stood there wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, frozen. Jen was still on top of Harry with her hands on his pants button. She gave a shriek and jumped off the bed and onto the ground. Harry and Ron just stared at each other both going red. Harry was the first recover.  
He sat up and chucked a pillow at Ron and yelled "Get the hell outta here Ron!" Ron seemed to snap out of it and quickly covered his eyes. "Oh god you guys I am so sorry...I...um...I didn't know..."  
"RON JUST GET OUT!"  
"What...oh ya...god sorry!" Ron quickly turned and ran out of the room.  
Harry fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his arm. He sat like that for a minute then pushed himself up and lend over the bed. "Jen, are you okay?"  
"Uh huh...um...can you please get my clothes?"  
"What...oh yeah." Harry leaped off the bed and grabbed their discarted clothing. He handed a very red Jen her bra and shirt. He pulled his own shirt on. When they were fully clothed they both sat on the bed. They looked at each other for a minute.  
Jen gave a shaky laugh. "Guess we know where not to do this any more."  
Harry smiled and nodded. Then there was another silence.  
"Well...um...I'm going to go to bed. Night Harry."  
"Night Jen."  
"Harry, lets not get weird okay? I mean ya it will be with Ron but umm not with us."  
He smiled and pulled her close. "Definately not weird."  
She smiled and winked at him. "We'll finish up when we have a more umm...private place." Harry nodded.  
"Well night."  
"Night." They kissed (very careful not to let it get out of control) then hugged.  
When she was gone Harry groaned and fell back onto the bed. Stupid Ron.


	11. Pensieve:Part 1

Chapter 11: The Pensieve- Part 1

Harry sat in Transfiguration on the Friday before the weekend, listening to Professor McGonagall talk, about how to transfigure his toad into a chair. But his mind wasn't on the lesson and neither were his eyes. He stared at Jen and wondered when she would confine in him. He knew that he had told her when she was ready to talk about it, he would be here, but seriously how long did that she need? It had already been 3 months and he really wanted to know what had happened.

As the bell rang Harry quickly threw his stuff into his bag and hurried out. Harry met Jen outside the door. She smiled up at him and kissed him. He grabbed her hand and they made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. On their way there, they passed Malfoy. Jen had long ago stopped shacking when she saw him, but she was still a little skittish every time he got to close. Harry felt her hand go to her wand like it always did. When Malfoy passed, she let go of it.

"So, I think we should go out tonight. You no, just spend some time to ourselves since we haven't had any time for that." Harry said and smiled down at her.

"Alright." She looked at him, and then she frowned. "Um Harry, are we going to be able leave the common room without getting caught? And where are we going?" she asked eagerly.

"Well we would use my invisibility cloak and I can't tell you where we're going." He leaned down to kiss just below her ear and whisper, "It's a surprise."

She smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. They then made their way into the Great Hall. Jen sat across from Hermione and Harry sat besides Jen. He leaned down to her.

"Oh and by the way it's for dinner, so be ready for 7 o clock, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry waited by the girls' dormitory stairs with a red rose in one hand. He had on black slacks and a white dress shirt with the top button undone. Just when he was about to get a girl to go up and tell Jen to hurry up, he saw her walk down the stairs, and what he saw took his breath away.

She was in a red dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage without looking sluty. It went to about mid thigh and it clung to her curves perfectly. Her hair was straight, but had a few curls in it. Her make up was light and she had something on her lips that made them shine, and made him want to kiss her.

"Hey." She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. When Harry's mouth touched hers she tasted like strawberries. She broke the kiss off and saw the rose he was holding. "Is this for me?"

Since Harry knew couldn't speak he just nodded. He gave it to her and saw her smell it.

"Thanks Harry. This is sweet."

Harry cleared his throat. "You...uh…look…um…Jesus you look so good…I mean beautiful." Harry shook his head to collect his thoughts. He looked down at her to see her smiling. Harry took her hand and threw the invisibility cloak over her since everyone was still at dinner. He led her out and down the corridor passed the confused looking Fat Lady.

"Harry, where are we going?" she asked in a whisper.

"It's a surprise." He smiled down at her, which rewarded him with one of Jens.

Harry led her to the Room of Requirement. When Harry opened the door he heard Jen give a gasp. In the center of the room stood a table, which had a white table cloth on it, with a candle. I was set for 2. The room was very lightly lit, but had white candles all around. Not only were there candles, but there was a 100 red roses spread out around the room. There was also a fireplace (where a fire was going) and a white couch in front of it. The room was very cozy and warm.

"Oh Harry it's amazing!" She turned to him and pressed her lips against his.

"I'm glad you like it. Now come on, let's have dinner."

Harry pulled out Jen's chair for her, and then sat down himself. He picked up the menu that was on the plate and looked it over. Harry could see Jen doing the same. Harry decided what he wanted, then said "turkey" into his plate. All of a sudden his plate was filled with turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, and vegetables. Jen looked on with wide eyes then she said "ham" into hers. Her plate filled with ham, potatoes, and vegetables too. She smiled at Harry, before digging in.

"Do you want champagne?" he asked her.

"Um…I've never really had it before."

Harry laughed, "That makes 2 of us."

She laughed and nodded her head. Harry poured champagne into both of their glasses.

Through out dinner they talked and laughed about random things. After their main meal the dessert menu magically appeared. They both decided on cheesecake. After they were done Harry pulled out her chair and they went to sit in front of the fire, on the couch. Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so her head lay on his shoulder.

"Harry, this has been so great."

"Yeah."

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate. Soon, Harry cupped her head and changed the angle of the kiss. His tongue brushed her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, which she gladly gave him. Harry moaned, and pushed her down on the cushions so he was lying on top of her. He let his hands roam her body. Harry felt her hands creep to his back, under his shirt, where she started to run her nails up and down. Harry groaned and moved his mouth to her collarbone, while his hand sleeked to her breast. This time, Jen was the one to moan, which caused Harry to move back to her mouth and ravish it.

Jen pulled back from the kiss, removed Harry's shirt and threw it on the ground.

"Mmm…Jen, maybe…" Harry kissed her, "we should…" he kissed her again, "stop." He said before once again kissing her.

She pulled back from the kiss. "Is that what you want?" she asked. Harry could see a blush start to creep up her face.

"No, not really, but if we keep going at it like this, then I'm not going to be able to stop."

"So, don't."

Harry could see that she was really blushing now. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you do regret anything."

"Harry," she gave him a kiss. "How could I regret anything you do to me?"

Harry groaned and kissed her again. Before they got going too much, he stood up.

"Harry? Where are you going?!?"

Harry grinned and pulled her up. "Going to the bed."

Jen looked around with a frown. "What bed?" Just then a bed popped up where the table had been. Jen gave a gasp, and then laughed. "That bed?"

He smiled. "Yeah, that bed." Harry kissed her and pulled her towards it. Before they went down on it, Harry pulled the zipper of Jen's dress down. He then pulled back from the kiss, to see what had been revealed. She was wearing a red lacy bra and panties. Harry felt his pants become tighter, which Harry thought, hadn't been possible two seconds ago. "You are so bloody beautiful, it takes my breath away."

Harry kissed her again and pulled her down on the bed. He kissed her jaw, her collarbone, and then made his way down to her breasts. He reached behind her and removed her bra. He licked her nipple and made her moan. When he finally took it into his mouth, she gasped and arched into his mouth.

"Harry!" She moaned into his ear.

She pulled at his belt and began to unclip it. The button of his pants and zipper soon followed suit. She pulled it down to his knees, which was as far as she could push them. Harry pulled back, took his shoes off, and then his pants. He took off her shoes, and then fell on top of her again. Her hands moved over his chest and abs, which were toned from quidditch.

Soon the rest of their clothing was gone and Harry was between her thighs. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." She said and pulled his mouth back down to hers. Harry finally entered her. Jen gave a little squeal of pain. He quickly pulled out of the kiss and looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

She nodded. "Yes. Just go slow at first."

Harry nodded and started to move slowly, like she asked him to. Soon Jen began to move her hips. The speed picked up and Jen was moaning.

"Mmm…Harry!" She wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him close.

Harry felt her tighten around him, and soon felt her climax. Harry followed suit, with a groan and collapsed on top of her, spent.

After awhile he pushed himself up and kissed her. He then rolled off of her, taking her with him. They lay together, Jen with her head on his shoulder and Harry with his arms around her, holding her close. Soon they fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Harry and Jen walked into the common room together, laughing. Harry had never felt so happy.They had spent the remander of the night and well into the morning making love. They sat beside Ron and Hermione who were at a table doing their homework.

"Where you guys last night? And you guys missed breakfast this morning." Ron asked.

Harry looked at him and they both started to blush. "We…awww…fell asleep and just didn't bother coming back. I'm going to go and get my homework."

"Me too." Said Jen and they both rushed off to their dormitories.

Harry was getting changed into clean cloths when Ron came in smiling.

"You guys totally did it." He stated, sitting down on his bed staring at Harry.

"Did what?" Harry blushed.

"You two had sex."

Harry never said anything, just continued to get changed. Ron laughed.

"So how was it?" he asked grinning stupidly.

Harry frowned. "I'm not telling you."

Now it was Ron's turn to frown. "I'm not asking for details, but I just want to know if it was good. Hermione ran up after Jen, so she's most likely telling her right now."

Harry sighed knowing it was most likely true. "It was great."

"Yeah I imagine it was. Hermione won't let me get passed second pass."

"Okay, Ron, really don't want to hear about that."

"Yeah but I mean…"

"Ron!! I don't want to hear it!"

Ron laughed, "But Hermione doesn't like it when I…"

"RON!" Harry threw a pillow at his face laughing, and then grabbed his bag with his homework, before going down stairs.

Harry walked into his dorm with Jen, getting ready to practice occumency. Jen went immediately to Harry's pensieve and started to put memories in it. Harry looked in the pensieve and saw Jen in a dark room on the floor, before it quickly went away. Harry knew this was a memory of her time spent at the Malfoys. Jen and Harry continued to put memories into the pensieve, until it was finally time to start. Just as they were raising their wands Neville came in.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt." He turned to Jen. "Jen, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you." He said quickly.

Jen nodded. "Okay, thanks Neville." She looked up at Harry. "I'll be back in a bit." Harry nodded and before she left, she kissed him on the cheek.

As the door shut Harry sat on the bed. Harry saw the silver light coming from his pensieve and remembered that Jen had left her memories in there. Harry looked away.

Remember what happened when you looked in Snapes' pensieve? Stop being nosy.

But if I could get in and out before she comes back then she'll never know.

Harry sighed and pushed his hand through his hair.

But what if she catches you? Things are going great. Do you really want to screw things up by invading her privacy?

Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Harry got up and went to stand beside the Pensieve. He took out his wand and spun the memories around; until he saw Jen looking at a door (which he suspected was the entrance to the Malfoy Manor). He took a deep breath, then plunged face first into the pensieve.


	12. Pensieve:Part 2

﻿Chapter 12- The Pensieve Part 2

Harry landed on grass. He stood up and looked around and studied the Malfoy house. It was a huge castle and although it was nice, you could tell it belonged to dark wizards. It had unique black bricks, and green trim. It was 3 stories high, and Harry was sure that there was a basement. There looked to be about 20 windows on the first level, and that was only one side.  
The trees around him where blowing softly from the wind. He saw Jen walking down the walk way towards the front door, her hair blowing behind her. He walked towards her. He could here her mumbling to herself.  
"Okay. Everything will be okay. It's just Voldemort. Nothing will go wrong. Man this bites. Stupid Dumbledore, I could be at Grimmald Place with Harry. But no I have to be at this stupid creepy house with evil people. God, I hate Christmas." Harry smiled. So she talks to herself. Interesting, he thought.  
She walked up the steps towards the house. He saw her take a deep breath and knock on the door. They waited a few seconds, then the door opened slowly. Just like a horror movie, he thought. When the door was fully open Harry saw a house elf. It was wearing a pillowcase with holes and was very bruised. The house elf kept its head down while saying "Welcome to Malfoy Manor."  
Jen walked into the house, just as Malfoy walked out through an archway to Harry's right.  
"Jen! Hey you finally got here." He looked down at the house elf between slitted eyes. "Take her cloak." he ordered.  
The house elf grabbed Jen's cloak, bowed, then left with a pop. Malfoy grabbed Jen and pulled her into a kiss that lasted longer then it was suppose to. Harry had to remind himself that this was a memory and that he couldn't hit Malfoy. Well, there's always later, he thought.  
He finally pulled away from Jen and smiled down at her. "You look great." He then kissed her hand and led her off to the archway, in which he had just come from. Harry followed them into a sitting room. Inside where a number of people. All Death Eaters, he thought. There as Bellatrix, Rockwood, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, and Snape. Harry saw Jen stiffen when she saw him. Snape smirked. She looked at Malfoy and smiled.  
"I didn't know Snape would be here." she said. Snape's smirk vanished.  
"That's Professor Snape to you, McCallahan." he said.  
"We're not in school, Snape. So I see no need to. Besides, you say Professor when you respect and admire them, and well I think that you're a greasy, sniffling little git. So, as you can see, I don't think Professor would be appropriate." She smiled.  
Harry looked around and saw everyone present was trying not to laugh. Some succeeded, but some didn't and were giggling.  
"Aw, Mr. Malfoy, what a charming young lady."  
Harry looked into the dark corner behind him. In what looked like a throne, sat Voldemort. He was wearing a black cloak, which covered most of his green dress robes. At his feet was his snake and to his right was Wormtail.  
Harry saw Jen stiffen even more. She then walked right up to him and stuck out her hand.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?" she asked as Voldemort shook her hand. Harry saw Voldemort give what looked to be a smile.  
"Master will be well enough." he said. "Or my Dark Lord."  
She smiled. "Well, you see, your not my master or my Dark Lord, so I think I'll just call you Mr. Riddle." she said.   
"I can see why your in Gryiffindor. You're brave."  
Before Jen could say anything the house elf came in. It bowed and still looking towards the ground said, "Dinner is ready, sirs and misses."  
Everyone stayed seated until Voldemort had stood up, then followed him into the dinning room.  
The room was huge and in the center sat a table big enough to hold 40 people. Voldemort sat at the head of the table. Jen went to sit beside Malfoy but stopped when Voldemort held up his hand.  
"No, my dear, I would like you to sit beside me, on my right." He out his hand and stood up.  
Jen nodded and got up from her seat. Voldemort went behind her chair and pulled it out for her. She sat down and Voldemort pushed it in for her. Huh, who knew? Voldemort had manners. Harry snorted.  
"Thank you." Jen said. Voldemort nodded and sat back down.  
Lucius was at the head of the table on the other side. Conversation started up about what else, Mudbloods and how to destroy them. The conversation sounded like nothing important, just how rotten they were. Voldemort held his hand for silence and turned to Jen.  
"What of your parents? Are you a pure-blood?"  
Jen looked him straight in the eye. "I never knew my parents." was all she said.  
"What happened to them?" asked Voldemort.  
She shrugged. "They died before I was 1. I lived with my adopted parents."  
"What about them? Were they pure-blood?"  
"Well, my mother was pureblood, but my father wasn't, he was a muggle."  
Voldemort shook his head. "Raised by a muggle. I feel sorry for you. I noticed that you said they were. Are they died?" he asked.  
Jen nodded.  
"So. What do you think of our cause?" he asked.  
"Well, I think it is a great cause. Mudbloods aren't as good as the rest of us. "  
"Would you like to serve me?" he asked.  
"I don't know. You see I'm not very good at taking orders. I also don't think I could kill someone. Beside I don't think I would like that ugly scar burned into my arm and come running when you call." She turned her head to Snape. "Like a puppet."  
Snape's lips got tighter. "Watch what you say. Your in my world now." He said.  
She smiled. "I could still kick your ass in your world." she said, scooping potatoes onto her fork and eating it.  
Snape jumped up and began to pull out his wand. Before he had got it fully out Jen was standing up, had out her wand, and had muttered "Expellmarious." His wand shot out of his hand and into hers. Harry looked at Voldemort and saw him smiling with huge, twinkling eyes.  
"Now, now, play nice. Jennifer, give him back his wand." he said.  
Jen nodded, sat down, then tossed Snape's wand back to him. "Got to learn to be quicker, Snivellious." she said smiling.  
Snape jumped back out of his seat ready to attack, but Voldemort held out his hand.  
"Jennifer, I can tell that you are a very accomplished Occumency." he said.  
She nodded. "Same with you." she said.  
Voldemort smirked. "You were trying to get into my mind?" he asked.  
"Of course. Couldn't resist." she said.  
"You know," he said, "That could result in your death."  
Jen shrugged. "If that's my fate, then so be it."  
"Your not afraid to die." he asked, lifting his cup to take a drink.  
"There are worse things then death." she said.  
Voldemort paused in taking a drink. He looked Jen in the eyes. "I've heard that saying before." he said. So had I, thought Harry. Dumbledore had said that to him in the Ministry in June.  
"Have you?" asked Jen. "I heard it from my grandfather."  
"Really?" he said.  
Jen nodded. "Yeah. He's a great man. Very wise."  
"Mm...interesting." he said. "Who is your grandfather? Maybe I would know him."  
She shook her head. "I doubt it. You 2 don't run in the same circles." she said.  
"Aw, I bet."  
Jen must have noticed that something was going on, because she look at Malfoy. "Draco, can you show me to the restroom?" she asked.  
Malfoy nodded. He got up and helped Jen out of her chair (Puh, like she needs help), and escorted her out of the room. Harry went into the restroom with her after Malfoy had went back to dinner, and watched her stand in front of the mirror.  
"Crap! Crap! He knows. Shit! Okay, calm down, Jen. Maybe he doesn't? He might just have an idea. Yeah, that's it. Just have to try to convince him I'm evil. Oh man." She sat down on the toilet and put her head between her hands.  
Once she had calmed down, she stood up and walked out the door. When they got back he noticed that dinner was over.  
"Jennifer." said Voldemort. "Won't you follow me into the sitting room. Have a cup of tea."  
She nodded. "Yes, sir."  
She followed Voldemort into the next room. Harry noticed that Bellatrix, Malfoy, Snape, and Wormtail followed behind them. When Voldemort sat down, Harry saw Lucius walk into the room, and lock the door. Harry knew that Jen noticed because she got a little tenser. When  
Jen sat down ropes wrapped around her arms, legs, neck, and torso.  
"Hey!" She said struggling.  
"Serveous, grab her wand." said Voldemort. Snape hurried forward and grabbed her wand. He then handed it to Voldemort.  
"So, Jennifer. You are about to see that I don't like it when I am lied to. I especially don't like spies. Although, I have to admit, you were defiantly an excellent choice. Smart, pretty, very talented and a skilled Occumency. Dumbledore has trained you well." Voldemort said. "Lucius, Bella! Take Jennifer to the dungeons and see what you can get out of her." Lucius and Bellatrix started forward, and Lucius levitated her.  
"No!" she said. "I don't know what your talking about."  
"My dear, you're a member of the Order of the Phoenix. You're not the only smart one here. Take her away." When they started to leave Voldemort stood up. "On second thought. I haven't had fun like this in a long time. I believe I will have the first round." He smirked. "How long do you think it will be before she cracks?" he asked everyone present.  
"With you, Master, not to long. I say an hour at most." said Wormtail.   
Voldemort laughed. "Oh, no, she'll last at least a couple of hours. She's a tough one.  
Let's go."  
Malfoy ran up to Voldemort and got down on his knees. "Sir! I'm so sorry. I never would have brought her if I had known she was a traitor."  
Voldemort touched Malfoy's shoulder. "Next time, make sure they aren't Order members first. I won't forgive your blunders again, Malfoy Next time you disappoint me I will kill you." he said.  
"Yes, sir, sorry sir." said Malfoy.  
"Draco! You don't believe them do you?" asked Jen. Malfoy looked at her with slitted eyes, then waved his wand.  
"Silenco." he said. "Crucio."  
Jen screamed, and would have fallen to the ground if she hadn't been levitated.  
Harry followed them. Watched them take her down to dungeons. He watched her be tortured for hours. They not only used the Crucious Curse, but muggle torture.  
Harry thought it must have been about a day and a half she had been there. Her memories kept coming and going. They would torture her until she passed out and they would be there when she woke up. Harry heard a voice speak to him.  
"Harry? What the hell are you doing here?" asked Jen. It wasn't the Jen being tortured in front of him, but the Jen from now.  
Harry then realized that he had tears running down his face. He whipped them away. "Sorry." he said. "It's just that I had to know what you went through. I can't help it. You wouldn't tell me and I needed to know."  
Jen came up to him and put her hands on his face. "Oh, Harry, but not like this. You should never have came in and watched it. If you wanted to know then you should have asked me." she said.  
Harry shook his head. "I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted you to tell me on your own." he said.   
Jen sighed and hugged him. Just then the door opened and Voldemort stepped in, followed by Snape. Lucius stopped torturing the Jen on the ground. Harry felt the Jen he was holding shudder.   
"Harry, we need to leave now! You shouldn't see this." she pulled on his sleeve, but he wouldn't leave.  
"Lucius. She still hasn't talked?" asked Voldemort.  
"No sir. She is starting to loss her mind."  
Harry saw the Jen on the ground, muttering, curled up in a ball. Voldemort moved forward and chained her up to the wall. "Fine. Snape will take over."  
Snape smiled and took out his wand. He pointed it at her stomach and muttered something. Jen screamed. After a while he pointed it at her toes and muttered something else. Harry heard bones snap, and Jen scream, tears pouring down her face.  
"Are you going to tell me anything? What do you know" he asked.  
"I know nothing. Harry, I want. I...want..." she said. Harry saw her start to shake. He felt the Jen he was holding shake. He tightened his hold on her.  
This went on and on for an hour. Half way through she started to throw up blood. Harry and the future Jen held onto each other. Finally, they left her alone after she passed out from the pain. When she woke up she was shaking, curled up, and started muttering Harry's name over and over. Harry heard the door open and in walked Snape. He didn't say anything, just threw her wand at her. She picked it up and stunned him. It was like they had a conversation before. Or a plan. Which Harry thought it probable was probable the second.  
After Jen blasted through the wall and was gone, the memory faded and Harry and Jen floated up and landed in his dorm. Harry pulled Jen over to the bed and held her. She was crying and so was Harry. He couldn't believe the pain she went through. They stayed like this all night. Just holding each other, until they fell asleep.


	13. Behind the Veil

Chapter 13- Behind the Veil

Harry watched Jen sink into a depression. No matter what anyone did or said, she still believed she was alone. Her school marks had decreased and she was barely passing, which lead to Harry completing not only his own homework but hers. When Ron and Hermione saw how much Harry had to do they decided to split it up. Harry was very surprised that Hermione was doing this since, well, it's Hermione. One afternoon Jen got called into Dumbledore's office. When she came out she thanked them for their help and began to do her homework herself.

By June she was beginning to seem like her old self again. She was laughing and joking around with them. Harry and Jen got even closer then before the 'incident', which they were now calling their little break up time. The teenagers were studying for their final exams, but they still found things to laugh about. Voldemort wasn't up to very much. About every 2 or 3 weeks they would hear about a death or mysterious disappearance, but other then that not much was going on.

Harry and Jen found 1 night a week to spend alone in the Room of Requirements. You could pretty much guess what was going on in that room on those nights. Jen had also taken to spending 5 out the 7 nights in Harry's bed. Harry thought that Jen didn't like to sleep alone, so he let her sleep with him, which wasn't such a bad thing since most nights they weren't just sleeping.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just studying when Jen came running into the room with a huge grin on her face. She ran to Harry and jumped on him, kissing him.

"Harry! Come upstairs right now." She pulled him up and began to drag him upstairs, with Ron and Hermione laughing behind them. When they got upstairs Harry shut the door and pulled her to him kissing her, while pushing her towards his bed. "Mm…Harry, not that this isn't great, but I wanted to talk to you."

Harry immediately stopped. He cleared his throat. "Oh. My bad." He sat on the bed, Jen beside him. "What's up?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I think I found a way to bring Sirius back."

Harry stared at her, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean? He died. You can't bring people back from the dead."

"I know, but I don't think he really died. I've been doing research for the Order on the veil that he fell into since the summer. I found a way to get into it. Although I can't get into it, but you can."

"ME?" He stuttered. "Why me?"

"You were there when he died. Its part of a spell I want to do. Harry do you know what this means? I can get my dad back. You could get your father figure back. It would be great."

"I don't know what to say." He said.

"You don't have to say anything. Harry this will be great. We can go after our exams. Harry, we can be a family, just you, me, and Sirius. It will be great." With that she kissed him and they didn't talk for a long time.

Exams were over to soon and Harry, Jen, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to leave. Everyone but Jen was nervous about going into the Department of Mysteries again.

Jen pulled on her traveling cloak and grabbed a duffle bagfilled with stuff they she needed for the spell. "We ready to go?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

They all walked down the stairs into the common room, past all the students, and down into the Entrance Hall, where they met Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Dumbledore.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah." Everyone touched the newspaper which was also a portkey. Harry soon felt the familiar pull on his navel. Soon they all stopped at the Entrance Hall of the Ministry of Magic, where they met Kingsley and Mr. Weasley. They all followed Jen to the elevators and down in front of the door to the Department of Mysteries. Everyone but Harry and Jen, stayed by the entrance. Harry all too soon found himself in front of the veil that has haunted his dreams. Jen touched Harry on the shoulder. "Are you okay Harry?"

He nodded. "Let's do it."

Jen nodded and lead him in front of veil. She poured some powder around the veil and Harry and began to talk in Latin. She handed him a potion, which he drank without question. Harry's body began to vibrate and he was giving off a glow. Jen continued talking in Latin and Harry saw the veils curtain began to move from invisible wind.

"Step into the veil Harry. Don't touch anyone. Just get Sirius and get out." She said tying a rope around his waist, just in case.

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss. He walked in front of the veil and looked back at Jen. She smiled. He smiled back then stepped into the veil. He was sucked into a world of black. The floors and walls were all black brick. He looked around and saw black souls floating around. He stepped forward and looked for Sirius. A spirit stopped by him and stretched out its withered hand. Harry avoided it and didn't look the spirit in its eyes. Jen had told him to not look at them or he would be stuck here forever. He side stepped and continued on. He walked and walked until he finally saw bodies lying on the ground. He looked at one and saw that it wasn't Sirius. He stepped around the poor fellow. Jen had told him to only get Sirius or there would be consequences. He finally saw him. Lying unconscious, wearing the clothes he had been wearing that night. Wand in hand, with that famous grin of his still planted on his face. Harry felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. He shook his head and leaned down beside him. He pulled out his wand. "Incorbious." Sirius's body floated up. He walked him until they were back in the front of the veil. This was where Jen said it would be difficult. The spirits didn't much like giving away souls and Sirius couldn't get out of here unless he was awake. Harry took a deep breath. "Enervate." Sirius's eye's popped open.

"Harry?" he asked.

Just then all the souls began to scream. Harry grabbed Sirius and pushed him out. Just as Harry was going through the veil he felt a soul grab his arm. Pain shot up it. He began being pulled on both sides, one from his arm and the other from the robe on his waist. The robe won. Harry was pulled back through the veil.

He landed hard on the ground with a THUD. He sat up and looked at Sirius beside him. Harry smiled. Sirius smiled back at him.

"Harry." He said.

"Sirius."

They stared at each other. Then Harry threw himself forward and hugged him. He felt tears come to his eyes.

"Wow, Harry I was only gone for a second." Sirius said.

Harry laughed and pulled back. "You were gone for a year."

Sirius stared at him for a minute. "Oh."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, oh. You've missed a lot."

Sirius smirked. "Yeah, I can see that. Look at you. You're all grown up."

Harry smiled. "I'm also dating your daughter."

Sirius's face fell into shock. "What? How do you know I have a daughter?"

"You left her a note in your will which told her."

"Oh." Sirius frowned. "You read my will?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. By the way thanks."

Sirius laughed. "No problem."

Just then Harry turned his head and looked at Jen, who was standing there with a look of shock on her face, which looked exactly looked like the one Harry had seen just a few seconds ago on Sirius face. She walked forward and fell to her knees. She touched Sirius's face. "It's you."

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah."

Jen gave a sob and hugged Sirius. Sirius hugged her back hard, with tears running down his face. Harry looked behind him and saw everyone they had left at the entrance to the department, standing around them. Jen pulled back from Sirius and whacked him on the head.

"You idiot. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Jeeze." Sirius rubbed his head. "You definitely got that hit from your mother."

Lupin laughed. "I remember you getting hit one too many times like that. You deserved them all."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I really did." He stood up pulling Jen with him. He then gave a helping hand down to Harry pulling him up. Sirius then went and began to greet everyone else. Harry went to Jen and enveloped her into a hug. She leaned up and kissed him. They stood there wrapped around each other watching Sirius laugh with everyone, until Sirius turned around and looked at them. He frowned. "I just don't know what to make of this." He looked at Harry. "You may be my godson, but don't think you aren't getting the talk."

Harry smirked. "Are you talking about the birds and bees talk?" Harry and Jen looked at Lupin and laughed.

Sirius grinned and looked at his old pal. "Bird and the bees?"

Lupin shrugged. "What? I didn't know how to talk to them about sex."

At that comment Sirius's eyes got huge. "Sex?" he turned to them with a frown on his face. "You two better not be having sex." They looked at each other, both deciding to ignore that comment. They had had sex before. A number of times. 32 times to be exact. Not that Harry was counting. "I can't believe you guys are having sex. You're only 16."

Lupin cleared his throat. "Sirius, how old were you again when you lost your virginity?"

Sirius frowned and looked at Lupin. "This isn't about me. And you telling them that it's okay to be doing that kind of thing."

"Of course not, but they're almost 17, they can do what they want. I was just saying."

Sirius continued to look at him with a frown and opened his mouth to speak when Dumbledore stepped up and stopped him. "I believe we can save conversation like this for a little later." Harry and Jen both blushed, forgetting he was even here.

"I don't think that they will ever get to have that conversation."

They all looked up to the door way, where Lucious Malfoy stood, with an army of Death Eater's behind him.


	14. Battle

Chapter 14- The Battle

_"I don't think that they will ever get to have that conversation." _

_They all looked up to the door way, where Lucious Malfoy stood, with an army of Death Eater's behind him._

"Isn't it just so sad that this reunion has to be cut short?" he said. There was a bang behind them. They all pulled out their wands and looked in that direction. More Death Eaters had come out behind them; in the front stood Bellatrix, leading the Death Eaters behind her down the stairs. They were surrounded and out numbered 4 to 1. "You see, about this time last year we came looking for the prophecy. This year we have come to kill you all." He turned and looked at Dumbledore. "And we will kill you all. Even you."

Dumbledore took a step towards him. "That may well be. But you will never be able to defeat those with love in their hearts."

Lucius laughed. "Ramblings of and old man."

Harry leaned down to Jen. "Stay behind me."

Jen frowned. "No. You stay behind me. You're more important then I am."

Now Harry frowned. "Stand together. Are you going to be able to fight?"

Jen smiled. "You've made me all better, don't worry Harry. I can fight these idiots."

Sirius had made his way over to them. "Make your way upstairs. I want you all back at school. Take Ron and Hermione."

Jen stood her ground. "No way. We are out numbered 4 to 1. Besides I'm 17 in 2 weeks. I can decide on my own."

"Me too." Said Harry.

After he said that they didn't have time to say anything else. The Death Eaters started to attack. Jen turned around and faced the veil. "Bombada." The veil blew up into a thousand pieces. She then ran off to begin a duel with 2 Death Eaters. Harry looked around and saw Dumbledore fighting 5 Death Eaters and winning. Sirius and Lupin were fighting 3. All the other Order members were fighting 2. Ron and Hermione were fighting one each. Harry leapt into the battle and began to fight.

He got into a fierce battle with Avery and a Death Eater he didn't know. They got him once in the leg with a stinging curse. Soon he was only fighting Avery. "Expellimarious." Followed quickly by, "Stupfy." And Avery went down. He turned around and saw Moody and Tonks on the ground unconscious. Just then Kingsley got hit with a curse that sent him stumbling to the ground. Harry leapt forward and began to fight the Death Eater. He got him down fast. He helped Kingsley onto his feet.

"Thanks Harry." He shouted over his shoulder while he ran to fight in the battle again. Harry looked to his right and saw Jen fighting 4 Death Eaters. She was trapped in a corner with no where to go. Harry leapt forward and body checked a Death Eater and began to duel 2 Death Eaters. Together they quickly got them on the ground. He turned to Jen and saw she had a bruise on her face and blood coming out of her arm.

He saw that there was still 15 Death Eaters and only a few were still able to fight. Hermione was supporting Ron who could barely stand. Hermione looked as if her wand arm was broken and she had tears in her eyes. Arthur and Kingsley were now unconscious and Harry could see blood coming out of Kingsley's head.

He looked down at Jen who looked like she was thinking the same thing. We can't win this. Just then there was another bang. Harry looked up and saw Snape standing there. Harry thought they were getting reinforcements. He was sadly mistaken. Snape raised his wand, muttered something, and Harry saw green come out of his wand and hit Dumbledore, who fell down to the ground. Harry felt his eyes get huge. The battle stopped. All eyes turned to look at Dumbledore. Jen and Harry ran to his body. Jen grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. When she looked at him Harry knew. Dumbledore was dead. This wasn't right. How can he be dead? He was Dumbledore. He can't die.

Snape laughed and began walking down the stairs. "Stupid old man."

Jen stood up with fire in her eyes. Snape looked at her. "I've waited a long time for this." She said.

He smiled evilly. "So have I. Let's see you go one on one with me. Then you can lie dead beside that worthless man you call a grandfather."

Harry felt Sirius leap forward just as the two of them began their duel. Harry held him back. "No. She has to do this on her own. It's pay back."

Sirius looked down at Harry, then back at Jen. "Harry I can't just watch her fight him."

"She needs to do this Sirius."

He nodded. A curse came shooting over his head. Sirius turned around and got back into the battle. Harry heard a scream. He turned and saw a Lucius Malfoy standing over Hermione who was lying on the ground screaming beside an unconscious Ron. Harry ran over to her.

"You like that you worthless Mudblood? You are finally getting what you deserve." He snarled.

"Dissendium." Harry shouted. Malfoy flew threw the air and hit the wall with a smack and didn't get up. "Did you like that you like that, you filthy pure blood?" Harry leaned down beside Hermione. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Harry looked down at Ron. "What happened to him?"

"I stunned him. He was in pain." She said with tears coming down her face. "Harry. Dumbledore."

He hugged her. "I know. Hermione I need to get back into the fight. Can you stand up?" he asked. She nodded. "Get you and Ron back up to Entrance Hall and send word to the ministry for help."

"Okay Harry." She waved her wand and Harry covered her while she got Ron and herself out of the battle. Then he leapt back in and began to fight. All too soon he heard another bang. He looked up and saw red hair. Some more Weasley's had joined the fight. The battle continued on and on. Harry saw Jen and Snape still battling it out.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he heard the voice that he heard in his dreams every night.

There was Voldemort. Harry didn't have time to think about the change in events because a curse scraped his arm and was now bleeding. He continued to fight the Death Eater. Just as he stunned the Death Eater he heard a scream again. This time he recognized the scream, since he had heard it before, in a pensieve. It was Jen's scream. He turned around and saw her on the ground with Voldemorts wand pointed at her. Just as he was about to run over to her, he got engaged in another battle. He could see one of the Weasley twins on the ground, beside their brother Charlie out of the corner of his eye. There was only 2 Weasley's left, Lupin, Sirius, and Harry left fighting 12 Death Eaters.

He finally got the Death Eater down when he felt a curse hit him from behind. He turned around and saw the end of a wand. When he met the owners eyes he gasped. "Jen? What are you doing?" he asked. He saw her grin, but it wasn't her normal grin that he loved. It was evil. Her eyes were black, not a trace of her normal blue. He looked behind her and saw Voldemort. He didn't no what curse was on her. The Impervious Curse would make her eyes white.

"Kill him." Said Voldemort.

Jen pointed her wand at him and shot a curse at him. He leapt to the side to avoid it. He pointed his wand at her, ready to shot a spell at her, but he couldn't. It was his Jen. He couldn't duel her. She shot another curse at him which he quickly avoided.

"JEN! What do you think your doing?" he heard Sirius shout. She turned to him and tilted her head to the side.

"Flentoro" she said. Sirius hit the wall and had passed out. She turned her wand on Harry and disarmed him. She shot a curse out of her wand and Harry couldn't move.

"Kill him now Jennifer." Said Voldemort.

She raised her wand and looked him in the eyes. Harry saw a flicker of blue, which quickly left. "Avada…" She shook her head.

"Kill him!" said Voldemort.

Harry began to feel the effect of curse wearing off. "Jen! Come on. You don't know what you're doing."

"Avada Kedv…" he saw blue in her eyes. The spell had worn off of him now. He took a step forward. "GET BACK!" she shouted.

"KILL HIM!" Shouted Voldemort.

"Avada Kedvra." She said. Harry leapt to the side and felt the spell just pass him. He looked up and saw blue beginning to form in her eyes. She was fighting the curse.

"Jen! It's me Harry." He stepped forward. Jen's breathing began to become shaky and she was shaking her head. "You don't want to kill me." He said. Jen grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Get up you silly girl!" shouted Voldemort. "Kill him."

Harry had finally reached her. He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her hand. She was rocking back and forth. He lightly grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes. "Come on love fight it."

She looked at Harry. "Harry." She started to shake and moan. "I can't. I can't. Harry get…away."

Harry shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Never. I will never leave you. When I told you that, I meant it. I love you Jen. It's you and me forever." He kissed her then. He felt the air around them quicken and get warm.

"NO!" screamed Voldemort.

Harry felt Jen begin to return the kiss. He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. She put her hand to his face breathing heavily. "I love you too."

He smiled. He and Jen flew away from each other. Jen and Harry looked and saw Voldemort walking toward Jen, wand raised. "You stupid girl! I'll kill you!"

Harry saw Jen struggle to sit up. She was too weak from fighting the curse. Voldemort had gotten to her. "Crucio." Voldemort shouted. Jen screamed and began to shake on the floor. Harry stood up and shot a curse at Voldemort. He had to stop the Crucious Curse on Jen in order to stop the spell.

"Little Potter want to play?" he sneered. He raised his wand and for what felt like the thousandth time heard a bang. In poured 30 wizards with 'ministry of magic' written on their robes. Voldemort looked around and saw 9 Death Eaters still standing, already engaged in battle. He turned to Harry. "You will meet your end the next time we meet." With a flick of his wand all Death Eaters in the room vanished, even the unconscious ones, along with their master.

Harry leaned down and rolled Jen over and pushed hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw she was awake.

She nodded. He helped her up and put an arm around her waist to keep her standing. They looked around and saw healers helping the fallen. Sirius stood up and rubbed the back of his head as he made his way over to them, looking at Jen suspiciously.

Harry saw Jen's face go red. "Um, sorry Sirius."

"You okay?" he asked, hugging her now that he knew she wouldn't curse him. She nodded and hugged him back. He turned to Harry. "How about you?" he asked. Harry nodded.

They then turned their heads when they heard whispering. Standing over the body of his fallen headmaster was 7 shocked wizards. They made their way over and hugged each other, while mourning for their friend, grandfather and mentor. The greatest wizard of all time had fallen. What were they going to do now?


	15. Beginning of the End

Chapter 16-The Beginning of the End

Everyone went to the hospital wing. Ron, Hermione, Jen, and Harry had to spend the  
night. Jen felt horrible about, well, trying to kill him, and barely left his side. He found it great because she was so concerned about him and would get him a glass of water, food, or anything he needed. After a week of that Hermione slapped him on the head and told him to smarten up. After that Harry was the one doing things for Jen.

Exams passed quickly. They had all passed, much to their pleaser, and were spending lots of time outside underneath their favorite tree. Jen had decided to come back to Hogwarts next year to continue on with her NEWTs courses, and of course to be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Nothing anyone did or said could relieve the missing presence of their fallen headmaster. McGonagall had taken up duties as headmistress with great reluctance. Every time she sat down in the Great Hall at Dumbledore's old spot she would have tears streaming down her face by the end of the meal.

Dumbledore had been buried at Hogwarts. Hundreds of witches and wizards had come out. Old students and friends had come out to pay their respects for the sad occasion. Sirius had accompanied them in the shape of Padfoot. Even though he had been cleared of all charges against him people still felt a little uncomfortable around him. He had lied down beside Jen and Harry's feet, put his head on his paws and didn't move until the funeral was done. After the funeral Harry, Eve, and Sirius got called to professor McGonagall's new office.

They walked in and noticed that the room was the same as when Dumbledore was still alive. The only difference was that there was an extra picture on the wall. There was Dumbledore smiling down at them. Jen and Harry sat in front of the desk while Sirius stood behind them. 

"Now, you all are here for Dumbledore's will. He left several properties and a substantial amount of money to you Jen. To Sirius he left pictures and these memories. They are his fond memories of James, Lily, Harry, and Jen." McGonagall said pushing the items across the table. The first photograph was a picture of Sirius, a beautiful women and a small baby. Jen and her mother most likely. Sirius smiled. "And to Harry he leaves these memories and all the books you see in this room. He wants you to study them. There is not only books on the Dark Arts, but on Old  
Magic as well. He wants you to use the knowledge in these books well. Now, the next order of business isn't for my or Sirius's eyes or ears. Harry and Eve you are to walk into the next room." She pointed above to a door.

Jen and Harry got up to walk through the door, both staring at the portrait or Albus Dumbledore, with that twinkle in his eyes, wondering what the man had in store for them. They grabbed the others hand and walked through a passageway of thousands of books, which were know Harry's property. At the door they paused. They looked at each other.

Once inside the door shut behind them on its own. Inside was an empty room with a table placed in the middle of the room. On the table was a small box. Harry felt Jen's hand shake a little. "It's alright. Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to hurt us." he said. She nodded and started towards the table. When they got there Harry let go of Jen's hand and pulled the lid off off the box. He looked inside and saw 2 glass jars with a silvery substance inside. Jen stuck her hand in with a frown on her face. "They're memories." She pulled the jars out and the table became a pensieve. Jen pulled lid off of a jar and poured the substance in. Then she poured the other one in. Harry took a deep breathe. "Here goes nothing." he said. They grabbed onto each others hands again and plunged face first into the pensieve.

They landed with a thud in Dumbledore's office on chairs. In front of them sat  
Dumbledore with a smile on his face. "I know that I can not see you, but you can see me. If you are sitting before me then the inevitable has happened. I'm no longer there to help you. Well, this is my last pitiful chance to guide the two of you. Jennifer, you always wondered why you were assigned to watch Harry. As you said before you're very talented, but there would have been better people to watch him. My answer to this, is that there is a prophecy. A prophecy made about you and Harry right after the two of you were born. I made you watch and protect him so that the two of you could meet and fulfill this prophecy, because you see, it was disturbed by the death of your mother Jen. She was never suppose to die. In fact after Lily and James died, Harry was suppose to come and live with you, your mother, and Sirius. Events happened which made this impossible. You and Harry never would have met if I hadn't sent you to him. You might be wondering why I never told you both of this prophecy before and the answer is the same as the one I told Harry in his 5th year. I wanted to shelter both of you. Give you the chance to have a nice childhood without this burden on your shoulders. The 2 of you were destined for each other right after you were born and I wanted you to fall in love on your own, not because of  
some prophecy. So, the next memory will be of the prophecy. I just want you both to know that I am very proud of you both. I wish you both the best in the future. And do not be sad about my death. Death is just another adventure that I look forward to. I hope you both have a long and happy life."

The memory changed until they were seated in Dumbledores office again. This time they were in seats to the side. Dumbledore sat at his desk. In front of him sat Professor Trewlaney. She went ridged and her eyes went into the back of her head.

_"The children are here. _

_The Chosen One and his love. _

_She, who is from the line of the purest of blood,_

_Will teach and give the Chosen One that which he needs to know and have _

_The Chosen One will take it and use it to defeat the Dark Lord. _

_Together they will defeat the Dark Lord,_

_apart the world will end. _

_They are here." _

Her head fell forward and then shot up again. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

The memory ended and they shot upwards and back into the empty room. When they got back on their feet they stood staring at each other. He cleared his throat. "So, what's this gift and knowledge?" he asked.

"Beats me. I'm not any smarter than you and everything I have can fit into a trunk." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Lets go back downstairs." she said. She grabbed the bottles and put the memories in them. They each pocketed one and went back down the passageway. Once they were seated at the desk McGonagall started to talk again.

"What you heard is for your ears only. You are all aloud to leave now. Jennifer, the funds will be sent to your vaults in Gringotts. Harry you are to go to the Dursley's house until your birthday, since you will be 17 and an adult wizard the power that your mother gave you will no longer be in effect. After that time, you will go to Grimmald Place for the remainder of the summer. Jen, how has Harry been with Occumency and Legimence?"

"He's a pro. His shields are very strong. I can't even break them down." she said.

"Excellent. Sirius, are you going back to Grimmald Place?"

He nodded. "If it's okay with Harry and Jen."

Harry frowned. "Why do you need our permission? It's your house."

He shook his head. "I gave it to you and Jen. It's yours."

"Well, take it back." said Jen.

"Don't want to. Just say it's alright."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Yes, you have permission. You big idiot."

Sirius grinned and kissed her head. "God it's good to see you."

Harry laughed. "You're a freak Sirius."

He nodded. "Don't I know it."

After the meeting with McGonagall Harry and Jen went back to Harry's dorm. They sat in silence for a long time, on opposite sides of the bed, just staring at each other. Harry didn't know what to say. They had been destined for each other for 17 years without even knowing it. Was he really in love with her, or was he made to love her?

"So..." she said.

"Yeah."

"Listen, Harry, are you weirded out by this?" she asked.

"Well...yeah, maybe a little bit."

"Me too. Are you sure you love me?"

"I think so. I mean yeah I love you with all my heart, but was I made to feel this way?" he asked.

"I don't know." There was silence again. "What are we going to do?" she asked looking down into her lap.

Harry grabbed her hand. "Go on the way we were. I mean if you want to."

"No, I do! I just didn't know if you wanted to." she said looking up at him with the  
beginnings of a smile on her face. She sighed. "Listen, not to be a downer but I'm kinda tired."

He nodded. "Me too."

They got changed into pj's, then climbed into bed and held each other for the rest of the night.

The next day when they woke up Harry and Jen grabbed their trunks and headed  
downstairs for their last breakfast of the semester. After a delicious breakfast and a warning from Professor McGonagall to be careful over the summer, they headed out to the train.

From the path, from the school, to the train there were at least 50 wizards. Boarding the train with the students were 20 aurors and wizards that would patrol the train. Since Dumbledore's death the security of the students had tripled. They never went outside of Hogwarts grounds without an escort.

Hermione looked around. "Everything's going to change isn't it?"

Ron looked around at all the scared looking students and nodded. "I think so. It's the  
beginning of the end and everyone knows it."

They got onto the train and sat at the back of it. Half way through Sirius came through the door loaded down with candy.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Harry and Jen looked at him as he sat down and began to shovel food into his mouth. They both looked at each other then laughed out loud. Hermione looked disgusted, while Ron looked jealous. He looked up.

"What?" he said food dribbling down his chest.

Jen laughed at him. "The trolley hasn't even been here yet."

He shrugged. "I met her half way. James and I always use to sit at least half way to the front. Why do you sit at the back, you get all the food last." He shook his head muttering something about "Crazy kids…sure not mine and James's offspring."

Ron looked like he was about to burst. "That's what I always say!"

Harry shook his head as Jen got up and began to shovel Sirius's food into her mouth.  
Sirius's face got red and he narrowed his eyes. "Haven't I given you enough? Do you know I actually have to work now?"

Harry shrugged and grabbed a chocolate frog. "We offered it back, so suck it up."  
Just then the door opened again and Lupin walked in and sat down opposite Sirius. He took one look at him and shook his head. "I'm surprised he didn't make you sit at the front." He looked at Harry, who was watching Jen shoving food into her mouth to match Sirius's pace. "It's disgusting isn't it."

Harry just nodded and stared at the women he loved, and who would help him defeat the most feared wizard in history shovel food into her mouth at an alarming rate. How she could eat that he had no idea. Did he still think it was cute? Absolutely, which was a little weird, but I guess that says something about their love.

Half way through the ride Jen laid her head on his lap, while she smirked at Sirius, who was running to the bathroom to throw up. "Puh, amateur." Everyone laughed.

Once they got to Platform 9 3/4 they went through the barrier together. Outside they met the whole Weasley crew. Everyone greeted them. Hugs and kisses went around. Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley was shacking her finger at a green faced Sirius saying he was an adult and shouldn't eat so much candy next time, that he was going to ruin his dinner. She then turned to Harry and enveloped him in a hug. "Since Sirius isn't capable of opening his mouth at this time, which I don't know is a bad thing, I'm going to tell you that on your birthday to go straight to Grimmald Place."

Harry nodded and hugged her back. "I will." She stepped aside to say bye to Hermione, while Jen stepped forward to pull Harry away from the others to say bye. They hugged and kissed until Lupin came to tell them that Harry had to go. 

"I'll see you on your birthday for sure, maybe even before." she said.

"I hope so. I love you." he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "Love you, too."

Then Harry turned around and walked towards the Dursleys. He walked past all the  
undercover aurors and wizards. Ron was right. It was the beginning of the end.

A/N: So this is the last chapter for this story. There will be a sequel called Prophecies Fulfilled coming up. Reviews are always welcomed, thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
